Cien batallas, cien victorias
by tulique
Summary: El lema personal de Nijimura era "nunca olvides tu primer objetivo". ¿Y cuál era su objetivo? Ganar, por supuesto. Ganar a toda costa. NijiAka.
1. Responsabilidad

Había gente que tenía un don especial para guiar los demás. Gente que, en cualquier circunstancia —incluso en la mayor y más temible de las catástrofes— podía mantener la compostura y ser el pilar de aquellos que lo rodean. Gente que había nacido para motivar al más pesimista, ayudar a quien se sintiese inútil, dar el empujoncito final, inspirar a todos dando ejemplo. Y luego estaba Nijimura Shuuzou.

—¿Cómo que te han echado del club de karate? —le preguntó Sakuma, el tipo ese que se sentaba a su lado en clase, con cara de descrédito. ¿Quién era él para juzgarle?— No me digas que por eso tienes tantos moratones…

—No me echaron a patadas —dijo Nijimura tras mucho vacilar (un segundo, aproximadamente)—. Es más, me fui yo porque _quise_. ¿Vas a seguir con el interrogatorio o qué?

Era cierto. El capitán del club de karate era un mastodonte de tercero que se creía que por ser mayor podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Y Nijimura no estaba por la labor de bailarle el agua. Eso y que lo acusaban de ser agresivo_precisamente_ por encararse al capitán. Verlo para creerlo.

Así que se fue. Si eso intentaría suerte en el club de ping-pong, si es que había uno en Teikou. Y si no… no haría nada. No era ni por asomo el tipo de alumno por el que se pelearían en los clubs, sino al que había que aceptar por lástima.

—Oye, Sakuma, tú estás en el equipo de baloncesto, ¿no?

Sakuma miró a Nijimura como si fuese un oasis en pleno desierto. Eso o se pensaba que los moratones le habían afectado también a la cocorota.

* * *

><p>Nijimura no iba a mentir: se le daba bien el baloncesto. Bastante bien. Aunque durante la primaria se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al karate, siempre que podía le dedicaba un rato al baloncesto. Eso sí, en ningún momento barajó la posibilidad de entrar en un equipo <em>de verdad<em> con el que entrenar y participar en campeonatos.

Tragó saliva, palpando con cuidado la tirita que parecía haberse fundido con su nariz. El equipo de Teikou era fuerte, o eso se rumoreaba, y _tal vez_ era el lugar idóneo para demostrar que Nijimura era una persona nueva. Nijimura Shuuzou 2.0., la versión que ya no se metía (tan a menudo) en peleas y que prestaba atención en clase. O lo intentaba.

* * *

><p>—Ooooh, ¿baloncesto? ¡Qué guay! —exclamó el hermanito de Nijimura nada más escuchar la Buena Nueva— ¡Iremos a verte a todos los partidos!<p>

—Quieto parado, que aún soy un novato —Nijimura acarició la cabecita de su hermano, tan alborotado como de costumbre—. No creo que me dejen jugar hasta que esté en tercero.

—Sí que son estrictos estos equipos de secundaria… —murmuró su madre— ¿No sería más divertido para todos que os fueseis turnando?

—No es cuestión de divertirse, mamá. Sino de _ganar_.

—¡Ganar! —repitieron a corro los peques de la casa.

El padre de Nijimura, tan callado que ni parecía él, sonrió con aire divertido mientras se comía medio salmón de una tacada. A su edad y aún no sabía comer como la gente civilizada… a ese ritmo acabaría atragantándose y sería Nijimura el que se tendría que convertir en el hombre de la casa. ¡Menuda gracia!

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Shuuzou! —las carcajadas del padre resonaron en todo el comedor. Casi tanto como las palmadas efusivas que le dio a su hijo en la espalda.

—¡Pero no me escupas, viejo! —protestó Nijimura de malas maneras.

Al vejestorio debió de hacerle tanta gracia escuchar la verdad que siguió riéndose a voces, hasta tal punto que —_cómo no_—se atragantó y tosió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Había algo en su mirada, un miedo_ irrefrenable_, que Nijimura aún no entendía. Un algo que le indicaba que, tal vez, la tos de su padre era por algo más que un trozo de salmón mal masticado.

* * *

><p>—¡Buen tiro, Nijimura! —gritó el amigo rarito de Sakuma, ese que tenía los ojos tapados por un flequillo impenetrable.<p>

Seguía sin saberse los nombres de la mayoría de los compañeros —¿para qué negarlo? Los nombres no eran lo suyo— y no había trazas de que fuese a jugar en ningún tipo de partido. Ni siquiera en los de carácter extraoficial. Normal, por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba en el segundo equipo. Le fastidiaba, ¡claro que le fastidiaba!, pero una parte recóndita de él se sentía en paz. _Le gustaba el baloncesto_. Lo disfrutaba tanto que hasta se frustraba por no poder jugarlo a lo grande.

* * *

><p>Nadie se podía creer que Teikou pudiese caer en las semifinales. Ellos, que eran los favoritos para hacerse con el campeonato de aquel año, perdieron por apenas seis puntos. Seis puntos de pacotilla.<p>

Nijimura apretó los puños sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sentía que él, un niñato de primero que estuvo anclado animando en las gradas durante todo el partido, no tenía _derecho_ a decir nada. Ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a los de tercero. A fin de cuentas, no era él el que se había partido el lomo jugando, ni el que había perdido la última oportunidad para luchar por Teikou, ni el que estaba llorando a lágrima viva por haber decepcionado a un equipo entero. Por estar, ni siquiera estaba aún en el primer equipo.

Qué frustración. Ver las lágrimas de sus compañeros y los suspiros de desasosiego del capitán y no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Eso significaba formar parte de un equipo? ¿Acumular los fracasos de los demás y asimilarlos como propios? Pues menuda porquería.

Él se había metido en aquel equipo para jugar al baloncesto y _ganar_.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es esto? —Nijimura sintió cómo su cuerpo, por voluntad propia, se levantaba por sí solo del banquillo— Hemos perdido, sí, ¿y vamos a conformarnos o qué? No es momento de lamentarse por seis puntos, sino de mirar hacia delante y darlo todo para que esto no se repita. Si hemos llegado tan lejos ahora, no hay nada que nos impida avanzar aún más la próxima vez.<p>

—Nijimura… —dijo Sakuma con una mezcla de admiración y "tío, acabas de decir algo muy estúpido" plasmada en toda la cara.

—¡Tú, el de primero! —el vicecapitán, uno de tercero con muy mala uva, se acercó a Nijimura y por poco le partió la crisma ahí mismo. Menos mal que se contuvo— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así?!

El capitán, con los ojos aún rojos, se interpuso a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe. Vale, había que admitirlo: Nijimura había sido un bocazas. En toda regla, además. Pero al menos sus compañeros se tranquilizaron y dejaron de parecer una piara patética y quejica. De hecho, ahora tenían toda la pinta de ser lo que eran: uno de los equipos más temidos del país. En sus ojos se veía la actitud inquebrantable y _salvaje_ que caracterizaba a Teikou. Tal y como diría el padre de Nijimura: ¡ese era el espíritu!

* * *

><p>Nijimura debía de ser un pez. ¿No era por la boca por donde morían? Igual que él, vaya. Era un besugo y por eso ahora se tenía que tragar la reprimenda del entrenador Sanada. Llevaba unos meses de nada en el equipo y ya se las había arreglado para meterse en problemas. Menudo cambio más radical el de Nijimura Shuuzou: pasó de ser el desastre del barrio a ser el desastre del equipo. Pero un puto desastre, al fin y al cabo.<p>

—Nijimura, siéntate —Sanada tomó asiento con gesto tranquilo. O no enfadado, que era lo importante—. Querría tratar un asunto contigo.

—Me imagino que es por lo de ayer.

«El discursito por el que casi me gané un puñetazo del vicecapitán», cabría añadir a mayores.

—Eso es. Puede que las formas no fuesen las adecuadas, pero lograste motivar a un equipo que odia perder. Creo que esa chispa es la que se necesita Teikou más que nunca. ¿Ves a dónde pretendo llegar?

Antes de que Nijimura pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, Sanada ya estaba preparado para responder él solito a su propia pregunta.

—Sin rodeos, serás el nuevo capitán cuando los de tercero se retiren.

Una idea muy lógica, sí, sí.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿Yo? —si Nijimura no demostraba que era un besugo en las formas, las muecas ridículas que ponía lo delatarían por sí solas— ¡Que estoy en primero!

—Lo sé.

—_Estoy en primero_.

—Tu habilidad en el baloncesto es destacable, _pese_ a ser de primero. Te doy la razón en que un capitán de primero o de segundo no es lo más… ortodoxo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, por ahora eres la mejor opción.

Nijimura. La mejor opción.

_Qué_.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Capitán del equipo?!<p>

Nijimura no sabía si tomarse la sorpresa de su madre como algo positivo o como lo que parecía: un insulto en toda regla.

—¡Qué orgullosa estoy de mi niño! Vaya, ¡y eso que no estás ni en segundo!

—Y decía este que lo iban a tener en el banquillo hasta estar en tercero —su padre le dio un coscorrón cariñoso en la cabeza.

Cualquiera diría que sus padres estaban orgullosos de él. Era una sensación agradable. Saber que, de una vez por todas, la fuente inacabable de disgustos que era su hijo primogénito se había convertido en algo más prometedor.

Casi ni se lo creía. Parecía sacado de un sueño.

* * *

><p>El equipo no se tomó la noticia tan bien como su familia. No era de extrañar. ¿A qué majadero le podía parecer buena idea eso de poner a uno de primero como capitán?<p>

Vale, sí, Nijimura _aún_ no era el capitán oficial. Lo sería cuando los de tercero se retirasen. Entendido.

Seguía siendo una salvajada.

—¿Nijimura? ¿Y ese quién es?

—Uno de primero, dicen. Y creo que ni siquiera está en el primer equipo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Mira que no habrá jugadores de segundo donde escoger!

Conversaciones así que tenía la gente _delante de sus mismísimas narices _porque, al parecer, nadie se había tomado la molestia de familiarizarse con la cara del futuro capitán.

Le iban a esperar unos años bien ajetreados.

* * *

><p>Otro día más que su padre estaba intentando hacerse uno con la cama. Y mintiendo asegurando que todo estaba bien, para variar. ¿Se pensaba que Nijimura era tonto o qué? Notaba cómo a medida que pasaba el tiempo su padre marchitaba. Más pálido, más flaco, más <em>débil<em>. ¿Cómo podía ser eso una buena señal?

—Tú preocúpate por tus cosas —dijo casi _echando_ a su propio hijo de la habitación como si fuese un perro callejero—. Tienes un equipo del que cuidar, ¿no?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —Nijimura apretó los puños con fuerza. Mierda, ¡qué rabia!— ¡¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo o qué?! ¿Que no veo cómo estás?

La expresión de su padre, esa que siempre recordaba tintada de decepción e ira, estaba sosegada. Más que nunca. Era la mirada de una persona que ya no veía motivos para mantener una fachada. Por mucho que jodiese reconocerlo.

—Shuuzou… Eres un buen hijo. Un poco testarudo y contestón, pero _buen chico _de todos modos.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —replicó Nijimura con una pizca de amargura.

—Pues sí, va a ser que es eso —sonrió—. Vas a tener que ser fuerte… y creo que sabes a qué me refiero. Cuida de tus hermanos, Shuuzou.

Nijimura clavó la vista en el suelo. Su padre hablaba como si se fuese a _morir _o algo por el estilo. Menudo imbécil. ¿Qué significaba eso de ser fuerte?

No era una fuerza como la del baloncesto, donde era cuestión de entrenar duro día a día para ser el mejor. Aquí era una resistencia distinta, una que tenía que surgir de la nada e instalarse por completo dentro de Nijimura.

Madurez. Responsabilidad. Ah, qué palabras más complicadas. Ya casi recordaba con cariño los días donde lo más importante era reventarle la cara al capullo de la clase de al lado. A lo mejor en eso consistía crecer: mirar el pasado con nostalgia y afrontar el presente con miedo. Porque si había algo aterrador —tal y como aprendió Nijimura Shuuzou en aquel momento— era el futuro.


	2. Akashi

Un chico que ni llegaba a los catorce años no debería sentirse tan incómodo en su propio pellejo. Tendría que estar por ahí dando su primer beso, jugando al ping-pong los fines de semana y gastándose sus ahorros en el videojuego que no paraban de anunciar por la tele. Esa sería la vida de muchos de sus compañeros, pero no la suya. Para bien o para mal, a él le tocaba ser fuerte.

Ya no era un crío. Los de tercero acababan de graduarse y un montón de enanos de primero iban a referirse a él como "senpai". O peor aún, "capitán".

A su alrededor pululaban las protestas sobre el "amargado carapato que se volvió capitán de la noche a la mañana", pero Nijimura hacía caso omiso. No sabía si de forma consciente o inconsciente, pero el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo. En su mente solo había cabida para la cara de su padre cuando lo fue a visitar por primera vez al hospital.

Menudo chiste de mal gusto. Había dicho que se sentía mejor que nunca y, justo una semana después, acabó ingresado en el hospital.

—¿Nijimura, estás bien? Pareces un zombi —comentó la mata de pelo andante, el amigo ese de Sakuma.

—Dormí mal.

—No, ya. _Se te nota_.

Encima aquel día tenía que recibir a los nuevos miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Que alguien viajase en el tiempo y le dijese a Sanada que don de palabra, lo que se decía _don de palabra_, no era algo que la gente asociase a Nijimura. Más que nada porque no lo tenía.

En el gimnasio vio congregados a varias decenas de enanos con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Nijimura, como buen capitán, tendría que darles la bienvenida y ofrecer su ayuda para lo que fuera. Y eso que a la mayoría no les iba a ver el pelo en su vida.

Había que ser realista: el capitán se dedicaba al primer equipo, donde la presencia de un novato se daba una de cada mil lunas. Ni siquiera él, que era una anomalía en sí mismo, había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Vale, pues resultó que algunos de los recién llegados sí que acabaron en el primer equipo. Qué cosas. Los memos de siempre se mostraron reacios a admitir a los novatos.<p>

—A ver —Nijimura tuvo que intervenir para meter sentido común en las cabezas huecas—, esto no es cuestión de edad, sino de habilidad. Aquí llegan los mejores. Si alguien más joven que tú te supera, da ejemplo y trabaja duro o hazte a un lado. Pero no te quedes aquí plantado quejándote.

Sintió la sonrisa de uno de los enanos de primero clavándosele en la nuca. Era… desconcertante.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —preguntó Nijimura con los labios arrugados.

El mocoso, que daba toda la impresión de ser un pijo de lo más creído, borró su sonrisa estúpida de los labios, traspasándola a su mirada. Así no estaba ganando puntos, no.

Qué niño más raro.

* * *

><p>Vaya, pero si era el niño raro de la otra vez acompañado del único que era, si cabe, aún más rarito que él. Que ya era decir.<p>

Sí que habían llegado pronto al gimnasio. Eso o Nijimura estuvo en las musarañas y se retrasó sin querer.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san —le saludó el más bajito.

—Capitán —asintió el de las gafas. Sí que era raro, sí.

—Buenas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

—Midorima me está explicando su teoría sobre cómo lanzar triples infalibles. Es interesante.

—No hables como si fuese una mera hipótesis —el tal Midorima, _el raro_, hizo un gesto pomposo con las gafas—. Mis razonamientos son objetivos.

—Solo he entendido "triples" —admitió Nijimura sin ganas—. A ver, ¿necesitáis una demostración o algo?

Nijimura logró arrebatarle el balón al bajito sin ningún tipo de complicación. Se veía que el chaval tenía buenos reflejos —eso no se lo iba a negar—, pero carecía de la velocidad necesaria para encararse contra Nijimura. No fue difícil lanzar el balón y que encestase.

—¡Toma ya! —gritó Nijimura.

—No llegas a la línea de triple —matizó el Midorima de marras—, así que realmente ese tiro solo vale dos puntos.

—Qué velocidad… —dijo sin creérselo del todo el bajito, al que llamaría de ahora en adelante "Efecto Retardado".

* * *

><p>Efecto Retardado, en realidad, se llamaba Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. A simple vista, nadie pensaría que aquel esmirriado estaba en el primer equipo de Teikou. Normal. Hasta a Nijimura le costaba creérselo.<p>

Era cuestión de verlo jugar para cambiar de parecer. En primer lugar, el crío daba unos pases _magníficos_. El balón llegaba a las manos de Nijimura sin esfuerzo, casi como si se hubiesen aparecido por arte de magia en ellas. Ya solo con eso compensaba su poca altura, desde luego. Para colmo, era preciso y metódico. Perfecto, casi.

Como jugador, claro. Perfecto como _jugador_. Muy completo. Talento en estado puro.

—Qué cosas, hice caso al consejo de Aka-chin y me funcionó —dijo Murasakibara, otro genio de primero, tras mover la muñeca de determinada manera. Conque había seguido las indicaciones de Akashi…

—Es un truco sencillo, pero eficaz —afirmó Akashi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Me alegra ver que te haya funcionado.

—Senpai, eh. Senpai —la voz de Aomine trajo de vuelta a Nijimura a… los entrenamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?— Que parece que estés en las nubes. ¿Echamos un uno contra uno?

Aomine, otro crío pesado e insistente como el que más. Nijimura no iba a mentir y decir que el chaval le caía mal —de hecho, le tenía bastante cariño—, pero en ocasiones su pasión desenfrenada por el baloncesto resultaba cargante.

Más le valía mostrar el mismo espíritu competitivo en los partidos.

—¿Eh, qué? Deja de decir chorradas y sigue practicando las bandejas.

Nijimura notó la sonrisilla de Akashi y se vio obligado a mirar a otra parte. Mierda. Se había distraído antes por culpa de la sonrisa de ese diablillo pelirrojo y ahora se estaba poniendo de nuevo en evidencia.

* * *

><p>La atención de Nijimura se vio captada por completo por la imagen de las mánagers repartiendo botellines de agua. Cierto, <em>tenía sed<em>. Esa sensación de labios agrietados aumentó más, si es que eso era posible, al ver a Akashi charlando con Momoi con su mejor sonrisa.

—Vaya, Akashi, muchas gracias por el agua —Nijimura le quitó el botellín de agua de las manos y se bebió un manantial entero de un trago. Akashi quería ocultar su irritación tras una cara de póker digna de mención.

—Capitán, aquí hay botellines de agua de sobra —Momoi le sonrió incómoda.

Nijimura se sintió estúpido. Un poco como esos niños de primaria que tiraban de las coletas de las niñas que les gustaban para llamar la atención. Con la diferencia de que él ni estaba en primaria ni le gustaba Akashi. ¡Claro que no!

—Momoi y yo estábamos comentando los avances extraordinarios de Aomine —dijo Akashi recuperando su expresión de niño bien—. Quizás no sería mala idea incorporarlo a la alineación inicial del equipo.

—¿Como alero? —Nijimura frunció el ceño, arrugando también sus labios húmedos. Le estaba goteando la barbilla, mierda.

—Como ala-pivot, preferiblemente —Akashi se quedó mirando la cara perpleja de Nijimura y debió de pensarse que había metido la pata—. Es solamente una sugerencia, por supuesto.

—Una sugerencia, ¿eh? —repitió Nijimura—. Vale. Me parece una buena idea. Luego, si eso, se lo comento a Sanada. ¿Contentos?

—¿En serio? —Momoi sonrió de sol a sol y se abrazó al bloc de notas que sujetaba— ¡Muchísimas gracias, senpai! Aomine-kun estará muy contento cuando se entere.

—Gracias, capitán.

Nijimura, que a veces se veía incapaz de entender sus propios impulsos, devolvió la botella de agua a su legítimo dueño. En vez de quedarse haciendo el papanatas delante del mocoso y la niñera de Aomine, se fue a pegarle cuatro gritos al burro de Haizaki, que llegaba tarde al entrenamiento como si con él no fuera la cosa.

* * *

><p>—No estaría mal incluir a los de primero en los partidos oficiales.<p>

Sanada y Shirogane, el entrenador jefe, lo miraron como si acabase de pedirles algo imposible.

—No cabe duda de que son muy buenos jugadores, pero creo que eso sería un poco precipitado —Shirogane apoyó la mano sobre la barbilla.

—Nijimura, ¿en qué te basas para pedir algo así?

—En los resultados que veo en los entrenamientos, básicamente. Haizaki no tiene nada que envidiar a los de tercero, Midorima nunca falla, Murasakibara es tan bueno en ataque como en defensa, Aomine es imparable y Akashi… Akashi es el mejor estratega de este equipo.

—En eso tiene razón —afirmó Sanada—. Pero aun así… No sé cómo se sentirían los de tercero al respecto.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de todos, pero yo, que estoy en segundo, quiero ver a mi equipo ganar. Cueste lo que cueste. Juegue quien juegue.

Los ojillos claros de Shirogane se iluminaron con una alegría juvenil que contrastaba con su cara arrugada y cabellera canosa. Sanada, en cambio, suspiró sin ganas de desplegar su arsenal armas rotas en una batalla que estaba destinado a perder.

Y eso que Nijimura aún no había sugerido la idea que le había rondado por la cabeza durante la última semana. Podría sonar como una locura —y lo era, en cierta medida—, pero sus instintos, siempre más certeros y correctos que ese cerebro atrofiado que le había dado la naturaleza, le dictaban que Akashi Seijuurou debería ser el nuevo vicecapitán.

Que sus instintos y su corazón fuesen uno no había influido en su decisión, ¿verdad? Verdad.

* * *

><p>Su padre ya no tenía <em>tan<em> mal aspecto como la última vez que lo fue a visitar. Querría ir todos los días, justo después de los entrenamientos, pero ni ese capricho podía cumplir. Tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos con los deberes y llevarlos al parque para que pudiesen disfrutar de una infancia normal. Sus sonrisas le hacían recordar que no todo era tan terrible como podía parecer a simple vista.

—Quién se habría esperado que el ganso de mi hijo se iba a convertir en tan buen canguro —al menos el viejo tenía suficiente humor como para bromear. Buena señal.

—Como un koala, más bien. No se bajan de mi chepa en todo el día.

Su padre soltó una risotada difícil de olvidar. Nijimura se sintió un poco menos tenso.

—Espero que no estés descuidando tus estudios ni tus otras obligaciones, señor capitán —le dio un puñetazo flojito en el brazo. Nijimura no sabía si era un gesto cariñoso o si _de veras que ya no le quedaban fuerzas_.

—Como si me quedara otra —bufó Nijimura.

—No pasa nada si no puedes con todo, ¿eh? —la voz de su padre sonó suave y cansada. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo a su hijo o a sí mismo?

Nijimura tomó asiento en la silla de plástico barato de la esquina y la acercó a la camilla. Su padre y él se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Tampoco tenían muchos más temas de conversación que entablar.

Justo cuando habían recuperado la oportunidad de ser un padre y un hijo normales, en vez de los enemigos irreconciliables de antaño, tuvo que venir la enfermedad de mierda a arruinarlo todo. Nijimura a veces no podía evitar pensar así. Y se sentía egoísta.

—Shuuzou, deberías echarte una novia lista y guapa que te ayude con los deberes y los peques. ¡Eso hice yo y mira si me salió bien la jugada!

Nijimura se rió. De todas las virtudes que tenía su pobre madre, la principal era la paciencia. ¡No cualquiera podría haber soportado a semejante viejo charlatán!

* * *

><p>No era común que hubiese un equipo con dos vicecapitanes, pero tampoco lo era tener a un capitán de segundo. Así era Teikou, una granja de anomalías. Nijimura se quería decir a sí mismo que la elección de Akashi había sido resultado de la lógica. No por nada Akashi era <em>un genio indiscutible <em>y el candidato perfecto para ser su sucesor cuando se retirase. El líder idóneo para un equipo imbatible.

Otra parte de Nijimura, la que se ocultaba en su pecho, se convencía a sí misma de que Akashi era vicecapitán porque Nijimura quería pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Ambas razones eran ciertas, _demasiado ciertas_. Eso sí, Nijimura reunió todas las fuerzas y la humildad necesaria para admitir _que sí, había un motivo de peso aún mayor_. Y era que no podía con todo. Era humano. No tenía ni catorce años. Quería intentar abarcarlo todo y ser un capitán intachable, el guardián perfecto que sus hermanos pequeños necesitaban, el hijo maduro y responsable, el alumno que podía estudiar dos horas sin quedarse dormido encima de los apuntes… Nijimura quería ser todo eso y más. Aspiraba a ser absoluto. Lo intentaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero no podía. Ni él ni nadie.

Tendría que sacrificar algo y, muy a su pesar, el baloncesto era la primera opción. "No lo hagas", le había dicho su padre con pena.

El baloncesto era lo único que le hacía recordar que incluso él era un chaval normal con derecho a divertirse. Aunque a veces fuese otra cruz pesada que cargar a la espalda. No podía dejar el equipo, aún no. Todavía le quedaban muchas palizas que darle a Haizaki, victorias que festejar con sus compañeros, sonrisas que sacarle a Akashi.

Nijimura era necesario en ese equipo, le gustase o no.

De lo que también era consciente, sin embargo, era que algún día no lo sería. Y ahí estaría Akashi para tomar el relevo.

* * *

><p>—Puedo quedarme hasta después de los entrenamientos comentando los avances de hoy con el entrenador Shirogane —dijo Akashi casi como si estuviese vacilando al hablar.<p>

Nijimura, que aún se secaba el sudor con la manga lo miró sin saber a qué venía ese comentario. ¿Tan hecho polvo estaba que hasta Akashi se daba cuenta?

"Hasta Akashi", ja. Como si Akashi no fuese perfectamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Sí que tienes ganas de sufrir —Nijimura ladró, cogiendo a tiempo el toallazo con el que Akashi planeaba masacrarle la cara—. ¿No me ves capaz de hablar de tú a tú con el viejo ese o qué?

Akashi se sentó a su lado. Cómo no, a una distancia tan prudente que _dolía_.

—No es eso. Es simplemente que pareces cansado.

Cansado, ¿eh? Sí, claro que estaba cansado. Tenía que quedarse después del entrenamiento a tener una minireunión con el torturador oficial de Teikou, luego llevar a su hermana pequeña al dentista (si Nijimura hubiese insistido más en la higiene bucal de la enana, no le habría salido una caries) y estudiar para el examen de Matemáticas.

Estaba un poco hasta las pelotas, para qué mentir. Pero esa era su obligación y se iba a tener que conformar. Él era el capitán de un equipo que mostraba con orgullo su lema: "Cien batallas, cien victorias". En otras palabras, _invictos_. Nijimura daría ejemplo siendo invicto en todas las áreas de su vida personal, por muy agotador que llegase a ser.

"No pasa nada si no puedes con todo, ¿eh?", le había dicho su padre. Qué fácil era soltar semejante barbaridad y quedarse tan ancho. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como las quería pintar.

O quizás sí. Nijimura siempre había sido demasiado testarudo, a fin de cuentas.

—Vale, ni para ti ni para mí —Nijimura se levantó del banquillo y le tendió la mano a Akashi—. Vamos los dos, ¿vale? Yo hago como que le escucho y tú traduces lo que yo diga para que suene culto.

La sonrisa tentadora de Akashi nació en su mirada y se expandió por toda su cara hasta llegar a los labios. Le dio la mano a Nijimura y se dejó impulsar.

—Trato hecho.

Nijimura quería fruncir el ceño y poner una mueca, pero solo le salió una sonrisa que rozaba lo ridículo. Estaba a solas con Akashi en el gimnasio, dándole la mano y más cerca que nunca de sus labios. Se sentía tan_ feliz _como triste porque, le gustase o no, eso sería lo más parecido que tendría en su vida a una cita con Akashi.

—Oye, Akashi —le soltó la mano, le tapó la cabecita con su toalla sudada y comenzó a caminar para que no le viese la cara de imbécil que estaba poniendo—. **Gracias**. De verdad.

—No hay de qué, Nijimura-san.

¿Lo peor de todo? Que Akashi también estaba poniendo cara de imbécil.


	3. Resignación

En el pasillo estaba Murasakibara hablando con Akashi sobre a saber qué estupidez. Nijimura los contemplaba desde su clase, postrado en su silla a modo de trono. Le gustaba ver a Akashi tan natural como cuando estaba con sus amigos, charlando sin preocupaciones y siendo un poco más mocoso que cuando daba el callo como el vicecapitán responsable y diligente que era.

No sabía cuándo empezó a sentir que había una extraña aura de melancolía rodeando a Akashi. Tal vez siempre había estado ahí, acechándole con sigilo, y Nijimura no se había dado cuenta hasta que empezó a observarle con atención.

O estaba alucinando y Akashi era el chico más feliz del mundo, que también era una posibilidad.

—Nijimura, ¿estás… estás mirando a Akashi? —preguntó Sakuma, haciendo a última hora los ejercicios de Biología. El narizón, a su lado, sonreía con malicia. A ver qué soltaba ahora.

—¿Otra vez? Cualquiera diría que a Nijimura le gusta Akashi.

—Ve a meter tus narices donde te llamen —Nijimura le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Tío, que era una broma. Relájate —dijo Sakuma ofendido, como si hubiese sido él el que acababa de ganarse una patada en la espinilla.

—Quien se pica, ajos come —siguió el que metía sus narices en todos los asuntos habidos y por haber.

—¡A callar!

—Uy, Nijimura está de mala uva.

Los rugidos de león de Nijimura y las carcajadas de ese par de imbéciles alarmaron a Murasakibara y —¡mierda!— a _Akashi_, que seguían de cháchara en el pasillo. Miraron para dentro para pillar a Nijimura haciendo el ridículo.

Murasakibara asintió. ¿Cómo se suponía que había que interpretar ese gesto? Akashi sonrió y le saludó tan cortés y formalito como de costumbre. Nijimura intentó no derretirse mientras devolvía el saludo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Los memos de sus amigos —si los podía llamar así— se rieron aún más. ¿Tan evidente era?

* * *

><p>No iba a engañarse a sí mismo porque, con la mano en el pecho, <em>no serviría de nada<em>. Le gustaba Akashi. Bastante. Tirando a **mucho**. Pero tampoco iba a hacerse víctima del amor y decir que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas. Lo único que sabía del amor era lo que veía en los dramones que tenían enganchada a su madre y en las canciones cursis de la radio, esas en las que se repetían frases como "lo eres todo para mí" o "no soy nada sin ti".

Nijimura no se sentía así. Akashi no lo era _todo_ y, desde luego, estaba segurísimo de que su vida no giraba en torno a él. ¡Ya quisiera! Así sería todo muy sencillo. Despertaría mandándole mensajitos de buenos días a Akashi, lo acompañaría a casa tras los entrenamientos, tendrían citas divertidas los fines de semana y se besarían en todos los rincones del instituto cuando se pensasen que estaban a solas.

Sin embargo, su vida no era así y tenía que tragarse la realidad tal y como era: con poco azúcar y mucha mierda. Despertaba, vestía a sus hermanos a todo correr y preparaba el desayuno a toda la familia. Mientras, su madre le planchaba el uniforme y le decía punto por punto lo que tendría que hacer al volver a casa. Él obedecía. En clase no se enteraba de nada porque siempre tenía sueño, así que no le quedaba otra que pedir los apuntes a la chica que se sentaba delante. Luego, ya con las energías por los suelos, se ponía a entrenar como un cosaco, daba órdenes como si estuviese poseído por el demonio e intentaba controlar a una jauría de imbéciles _que nunca se vieron en la obligación de madurar_.

Ahí, en un momento puntual del día, sí que veía a Akashi. Y se sentía un poco más feliz. Era su paraguas tras un día donde le diluviaban obligaciones en la cocorota.

Por eso él también quería ayudar a Akashi en todo lo que pudiese, pero no sabía _cómo_. En primer lugar, ¿tenía problemas de verdad o eran paranoias de Nijimura? Es más, ni siquiera podría aportar su granito de arena en tonterías como _los deberes_. Fijo que a Akashi lo podían meter en la clase de Nijimura y seguiría sacando unas notas tan impecables como él mismo.

A veces le daba la impresión de que Akashi no lo necesitaba. Y eso le aliviaba más de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar, pero por otra… le hacía sentirse un inútil.

Menudo imbécil estaba hecho Nijimura. "Quiero ayudarte pero también quiero que tú me quites la cruz que llevo encima". Así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Nijimura-san, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Mierda, no. Perdóname —Nijimura se rascó la nuca, desorientado y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la mirada sorprendida de Akashi—. ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba pidiendo tu opinión sobre la situación actual de Haizaki.

Haizaki, otro problema del que Nijimura no querría hacerse cargo. El año pasado se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a buscar a Haizaki por los pasillos —o los recreativos, más de una vez— y llevarlo a patadas al gimnasio.

—Creo que voy a tener que volver a hablar muy en serio con él —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua y Akashi agachó la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando… en que ocasiona más problemas de los que resuelve. Es decir, mientras que reconozco que es un jugador con talento, ya no es_esencial_ para la configuración actual del equipo. Ahora es el tándem Aomine-Kuroko el pilar básico de Teikou.

—Espera, alto ahí. ¿Quieres _echar_ a Haizaki?

—"Echar" no es la palabra —el rostro de Akashi perdió parte de la luz que cautivaba a Nijimura. Se sintió incómodo—. Sería conveniente hacerle saber que, de no cumplir con sus obligaciones, su puesto en el equipo podría peligrar.

Qué frío. Nijimura había pensado en mil y una maneras de hacer que Haizaki se comportase como un jugador decente —casi siempre recurriendo a la violencia física, _vale_—, y ni una vez se le ocurrió echarlo y punto pelota. Akashi tenía razón: Haizaki ya no era imprescindible. Aun así, había algo en esa idea —_en esa mirada_— que no le convencía.

—Por supuesto, es solo una sugerencia —Akashi se relajó. Falta que le hacía—. La última palabra siempre la tendréis los entrenadores y tú, Nijimura-san.

—_Ya_.

Las sugerencias de Akashi solían ser excelentes, sí. Por muy extrañas que sonasen al principio, luego la práctica le demostraba que funcionaban a las mil maravillas. Como, por ejemplo, lo de Kuroko. ¿Quién, salvo Akashi, habría visto a un esmirriado como Kuroko y pensado "sí, esto es justo lo que este equipo necesita"? _Nadie_. Por eso Nijimura confiaba en lo que Akashi y su sexto sentido le dijesen. Claro que había límites.

Aunque, bien pensado, no era del todo descabellado. Haizaki no era un apasionado del baloncesto como Aomine, era un holgazán con más cara que espalda y ni siquiera podría considerarse la estrella del equipo. No era necesario para ganar, eso saltaba a la vista. "Si te piensas que no sirves, no nos hagas perder el tiempo y márchate o esfuérzate y pártete el lomo", había dicho Nijimura en más de una ocasión a quienquiera que se quejase de lo duros que resultaban los entrenamientos y no pusiese empeño en mejorar.

* * *

><p>—Mmm, como comprenderás, Nijimura-kun, esta situación no es… muy corriente, que digamos.<p>

—Sí, lo sé. Mi madre no ha podido venir.

¿Qué tipo de respuesta pretendía escuchar la maestra? Quería hablar con los padres del hermano de Nijimura y, evidentemente, ninguno de ellos estaba disponible. Su madre no iba a sacrificar un día de sueldo por estar de cháchara con una maestra con demasiado tiempo libre. Su padre suficiente tenía en el hospital como para andarse con tonterías.

Así que el único que quedaba era Nijimura. ¿Que no era común recibir a un chico de —_casi_— quince años? Vale, era cierto. Pasada la indignación inicial, no costaría nada resignarse y _hablar_ con él. Que fuese menor de edad no significaba que tuviese algún tipo de impedimento patológico para razonar.

Eso era algo que le sacaba de quicio de los adultos: se pensaban que la gente joven era _tonta_. Y eso era algo que llevaba viendo desde que entró en Teikou —los de tercero menospreciando a los de cursos inferiores, _menospreciándole a él_—, cuando hablaba de tú a tú con su padre o cuando los petardos de los periodistas le hacían preguntas sin sentido sobre el equipo.

Por eso al menos podía lidiar con Sanada y Shirogane sin problemas. Eran lo suficientemente maduros como para ver que lo que la gente joven carecía era experiencia, _no inteligencia_.

A Nijimura, en concreto, además de experiencia le faltaba _paciencia_. Paciencia, bonita palabra. Necesitaba más de eso.

—En fin, espero que comuniques todo lo que te cuente a tus padres, Nijimura-kun —suspiró—. Estoy preocupada por tu hermano. Siempre ha sido un niño dulce y tranquilo, pero últimamente… se está peleando mucho con sus compañeros y no presta atención en clase.

Oh, ¿de qué le sonaba eso?

* * *

><p>—¡Kuroko, más rápido! ¡Más, más! —gritó Nijimura.<p>

Cualquiera que lo viese así, tan ansioso y con porte de mala bestia, se pensaría que Kuroko iba a morir de un momento a otro a garras de Nijimura. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nijimura quería ayudarle a mejorar y _sabía_ que Kuroko podría rendir mucho más.

Akashi le había comentado en varias ocasiones que, para evitar problemas en el futuro, lo mejor sería dejar que Kuroko se centrase única y exclusivamente en los pases. Eso Nijimura lo podía comprender a la perfección. Eso sí, no veía cómo podía ser útil un jugador al que se le podía quitar el balón con tanta facilidad.

—¿A eso le llamas tú driblar? ¿De veras? —Nijimura se acercó y le pidió que le pasase el balón— Mira y aprende.

Nijimura no supo _cómo_, pero de la nada surgió Aomine —¿en ese equipo todos tenían poderes paranormales o qué?— y le arrebató el balón como si no hubiese nada más sencillo en el mundo. Nijimura podría decirse a sí mismo que el ataque sorpresa de Aomine lo había pillado desprevenido, y no estaría mintiendo, pero en el fondo sabía que aunque hubiese estado alerta, Aomine lo habría arrollado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mira y aprende, Tetsu! —exclamó Aomine riéndose, dejando tras de sí a un capitán que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las ganas de asesinarlo eran tan poderosas como las de darle una palmadita en la espalda y dedicarle palabras de orgullo. Era una sensación extraña.

—¡Aomine, serás…! ¡Eso, Kuroko, sigue mirando y _toma nota_! —Nijimura fue, sin éxito, tras Aomine. Intentando alcanzar lo imposible.

Malditos niñatos. Sí que aprendían rápido, sí. Qué suerte tenía Teikou al contar con semejantes fenómenos, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Menudo día de mierda. Tuvo bronca con Haizaki, la profesora de Matemáticas le dio a entender que su aprobado estaba pendiente de un hilo y ahora, <em>para colmo<em>, se le estaba quemando el arroz. Movía una pierna a ritmo frenético, como si ese tic nervioso le fuese a salvar de una cena que estaba condenada a dar asco. Puto asco. Y todo porque estaba perdiendo los nervios con tanto griterío y tanto lloriqueo tanto "buaaah, devuélveme esto" y tanto "¡tonta, tonta, tonta!" de fondo.

—¡BASTA YA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus hermanos se quedaron paralizados del miedo. Estaban más que acostumbrados a que Nijimura levantase la voz, pero nunca a que_ gritase_. Y mucho menos a ellos.

—Mierda, no lloréis —sacó la sartén del fuego y se resignó a cenar fideos instantáneos otra vez—. Lo siento, perdí los estribos. _No lloréis_.

Ya tenían suficiente como para que el ogro de su hermano mayor se pusiese a chillar porque no sabía cómo lidiar con la frustración. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

* * *

><p>Nijimura no sabía qué había sucedido pero, si se creía lo que le estaban contando, resultó que se metió el hostión del siglo al intentar hacer un mate imposible. Sirvió de alimento al suelo con todo su cuerpo, ¡bien! Menos mal que solo estaban él y los vicecapitanes, justo antes de empezar el entrenamiento serio.<p>

—¿Entonces me has traído tú hasta aquí, Akashi? —gruñó Nijimura desde la camilla—Ugh, pellízcame.

—Estás despierto, Nijimura-san. Y te hemos traído entre Sanada-san y yo.

—¡Que me pellizques, corcho! ¡AY! ¡Pero no tan fuerte, bestia!

—Lo siento —respondió Akashi reprimiendo una risita—. Creo que deberías descansar un rato más. No te preocupes, el otro vicecapitán está al cargo de la situación.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y tú qué?

—En principio voy a quedarme aquí por si necesitas algo. A menos que mi presencia te suponga algún tipo de inconveniente.

¿Inconveniente? ¿Akashi? ¡JA! También habría que admitir, eso sí, que Nijimura habría preferido estar a solas con Akashi en otro contexto. Uno que no involucrase una enfermería, a decir verdad.

—Joder, qué día llevo… Gracias, Akashi.

—No hay de qué. Intentaré no hacer ruido para que puedas dormir a gusto.

—Oye, no estarás aquí haciéndote el santurrón para escaquearte de entrenar, ¿no?

—_Nijimura-san_…

—Vale, vale. Ya me duermo.

Nijimura cerró los ojos, satisfecho sabiendo que su ángel de la guarda velaba por él. Abrió un ojo un momentito, con la esperanza de comprobar que Akashi no lo había abandonado. Por desconfiado, Nijimura se encontró con su peor castigo: Akashi le estaba sonriendo con una dulzura que estaba haciendo estragos en su buen juicio. Si es que seguía teniendo de eso. ¿Cómo iba a dormir si ni su cuerpo se podía tranquilizar?

Ah, mierda, cómo le gustaba Akashi. Era en momentos así, en los que estaban ellos dos a solas, que Nijimura olvidaba durante instantes quién era. No había charlas tortuosas con los médicos, ni regañinas que dar a sus hermanos, ni madres con los nervios a flor de piel, ni compañeros a los que mantener en raya. Nadie dependía de él. Solo era un chiquillo de —_casi_— quince años al que se le caía la baba.

* * *

><p>¿Era ese Akashi susurrándole al oído? Sí, podía notar el tacto de la mano cálida de Akashi contra su pecho. Se estaba bien.<p>

—Shuuzou… S-Shuzoooouuu….

Nijimura abrió los ojos al escuchar la vocecilla de su hermana pequeña, dándole golpecitos en el brazo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Dios…

—Mmm, ¿qué pasa, enana? ¿Una pesadilla o qué?

Ella asintió. Nijimura se sintió un poco asqueado consigo mismo por haber mezclado sus sueños pre-pornográficos con la realidad, donde su hermana buscaba refugio entre sus brazos porque tenía _miedo_.

—Ven, anda —Nijimura levantó las sábanas y ella se acopló en un plisplás. Qué avispada, la cría—. Los sueños son eso: sueños, porque no son verdad. No te va a pasar nada, ¿entendido? Y no te seques los mocos en mi pijama, leñe.

Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó tanto como quiso y más. Su hermana parecía un osito de peluche, solo que ella era más calentita y adorable. La mejor hermanita que un tonto irascible como Nijimura podría desear.

—Shuuuuuuzou.

—Diiiime —respondió él con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Se estaba cayendo del sueño y no estaba seguro de si quería retomar aquel sueño con Akashi o no.

—No me gusta quedarme sola en casa. Tengo miedo.

—No estás sola. El mocosillo y yo te hacemos compañía, ¿no ves?

—Tú nunca estás en casa…

—Pues intentaré estarlo —volvió a dejarle un beso en la frente—. ¿Contenta?

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

La niña, en el calor que le brindaban los brazos de su hermano y un par de mantas, cayó rendida al momento. Debía de estar agotada. ¡Enana con suerte! Nijimura, en cambio, no fue capaz de pegar ojo en lo que quedó de noche. La cabeza le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, a una velocidad excesiva e imposible de seguir, y no estaba por la labor de desentrañar esa maraña mental que tenía dentro.

* * *

><p>Ya no había duda posible de que Nijimura era el idiota más idiota del mundo. Solo un idiota podía caer víctima de su propio engaño. Se metió presión en vena pensando que <em>era necesario<em>, que su equipo no podría seguir sin él.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Los mocosos de segundo, a los que algún iluminado decidió bautizar como la Generación de los Milagros, le habían superado. Aomine podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana con el balón, Midorima ya no necesitaba consejos para lanzar triples y Murasakibara era una espiral de fuerza bruta sin límites cuando se lo tomaba en serio. Incluso Kuroko estaba integrado en el equipo y, más o menos, era capaz de seguir los entrenamientos. Qué orgulloso estaba de él. De todos ellos, la verdad.

¿Qué podría decir de Akashi? Últimamente le había delegado tantas funciones que ya cualquiera se preguntaría quién era el verdadero capitán del equipo. Y lo hacía de perlas, eso no se lo iba a negar. Parecía que había nacido para liderar y sacar el mayor provecho de cada jugador.

El único que se estancó fue Haizaki. La prueba inequívoca del fracaso de Nijimura como capitán. Si no podía ni con Haizaki, ¿cómo pretendía afrontar los retos que se le presentaban cada día desde que su padre fue ingresado? Si no era capaz, por mucho que lo intentase, de meterle sentido común en la cabeza a Haizaki y hacerle brillar tanto como se merecía, ¿valía la pena seguir intentándolo?

Nijimura no podía guiar a nadie cuando era el que más perdido estaba de todos. No sabía qué función tenía. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí, eh? No estaba aportando nada especial. De hecho, apenas jugaba en los partidos oficiales. Mejor. Nijimura deseaba la victoria a toda costa, pese a que ello significase que tendría que apoltronarse en el banquillo. La cancha, a fin de cuentas, era un privilegio del que solo los más aptos podían gozar.

El baloncesto, su única pasión, se había convertido en una tarea que cumplir con diligencia. Una obligación más a una lista de responsabilidades que nunca quiso afrontar pero que se tendría que tragar le gustase o no.

Ahora, para colmo y como puntilla recordándole que _él ya no era necesario_, apareció de la nada un tal Kise. Otro genio increíble. En dos semanas había logrado lo que a él le había costado meses de esfuerzo y sudor.

Así estaba bien. Teikou era un buen equipo. No, no _un buen equipo_ a secas, sino el **mejor** equipo de todo Japón. Se merecía cien victorias más, viniesen de la mano de quien viniesen. De hecho, lo que más se merecía en este mundo era un capitán dedicado y leal. Nijimura podría tener el lema de Teikou cosido en el corazón, pero se lo arrancaría sin dudarlo si llegase el día en que recibiese una llamada más del hospital.

Tal vez era hora de mirarse a sí mismo con humildad y dedicarse de lleno a su familia, donde sí seguía siendo fundamental, y pasarle el testigo a Akashi de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Nijimura iba a regresar a casa sintiéndose un fracasado. No tuvo más remedio que confesarle la situación de su padre a Sanada, que no daba su brazo a torcer, y para colmo Akashi lo escuchó todo. Menos mal que Akashi era de fiar y no iba a ir por ahí pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos.<p>

Ja, Akashi le había dicho que estaba preocupado por él. Qué crío. Le encasquetan una tarea tan noble y ruin como ser el capitán de Teikou y él no hacía más que pensar en el bienestar de Nijimura. Cabría pensar que Akashi era un santo o un tonto de remate. O un mentiroso.

Lo último que necesitaba Nijimura era la _compasión_ de Akashi. Uno solo se sentía así ante una persona débil y Nijimura era —o así quería pensarlo— fuerte. Tan fuerte como para intentar soportar todo lo que se le vino encima de golpe. Fuerte para admitir que, por mucho que le pesase, no daba abasto.

Fuerte, sí, pero no _indestructible_.

Pensándolo con cabeza fría, Nijimura no había sido un mal capitán. Dio todo cuanto pudo, tanto como le pidieron. Podría lamentarse de no haber sido capaz de encauzar a Haizaki o ser destronado por una generación milagrosa. ¿Lo iba a hacer? No. La autocompasión no le iba a hacer sentir mejor. Lo único que podía e _iba_ a hacer sería apoyar a Teikou tanto como fuese posible y ser el pilar que su familia quería hacer de él.

—Cuento contigo, capitán Akashi.

Nijimura avanzó pasillo adelante con un sentimiento que Akashi jamás podría comprender. Sí, se había deshecho de una carga que le estaba minando la moral, ¿pero podía admitir que estaba satisfecho? Y más cuando Akashi, con tantas dudas correteando por el silencio que no hacía más que separarlos, parecía que seguía necesitándole.

—¡Espera, Nijimura-san! —la voz de Akashi resonó en todo el pasillo. Nijimura se volvió, sorprendido, para ver cómo Akashi apretaba los puños y lo contemplaba con ojos fríos y determinados. Ah, hasta en una batalla contra sus propias emociones salía victorioso.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Nijimura frunció el ceño— No me harás recular y lo sabes.

—Soy consciente de ello. Comprendo lo que te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión, no obstante…

—Pero nada —interrumpió—. Vas a hacerlo bien y creo que eso _también_ lo sabes. Solo recuerda: "cien batallas, cien victorias". Mientras seas capaz de cumplir con el lema de Teikou, no habrá problema.

Nijimura vio necesario —o no— acercarse un poco más a Akashi, un pelín más de nada, y analizarlo con la mirada. Akashi se mantuvo firme.

—Confía un poco más en tus capacidades, mocoso —Nijimura iba a darle un toque en la frente y Akashi, que si algo tenía eran buenos reflejos, cerró los ojos como respuesta—. Serás… Oye, no sé qué idea tienes de mí, pero no sería capaz de golpear a mi capitán.

Akashi, por un momento, le pareció débil y vulnerable. ¿Era Akashi así de verdad o era la versión de él que Nijimura deseaba ver? Menuda paranoia.

—Mañana nos vemos, Akashi.

—Hasta mañana —contestó Akashi de manera automática.

En Akashi podría confiar tanto como quisiese y más, ¿no? Aunque, por mucho que Nijimura se negase a siquiera planteárselo, cabría la diminuta posibilidad de que Akashi fuese —y siempre hubiese sido— tan quebrantable como cualquier otra persona.

* * *

><p>Aún no era el capitán oficial y Akashi ya había echado a Haizaki del equipo. Qué metódico. Le gustaba eso de Akashi: sería todo cortesía y buenos modales, pero iba directamente al grano. "Quien no sirva, que se vaya", básicamente.<p>

Aun así, Nijimura querría haber visto a Haizaki festejando una vez más una victoria con sus amigos. Una más, solo una más. Pero eso ya de nada servía. Haizaki se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato, uno mucho más inflexible y tenaz que Nijimura. Justo lo que Teikou pedía a gritos.

Prefería no preguntarse con qué ojos lo veía a Akashi a él. ¿Un capitán así asá? ¿Una vieja gloria? ¿Un pobre chico que no podía cuidar de un equipo y de su familia?

¿Con lástima, admiración o resentimiento?

Lo peor fue que al ser nombrado Akashi como nuevo capitán, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero nadie fue a preguntarle a Nijimura el porqué tras su decisión. Lo acataron sin más. Mejor. No tenía pensado dar explicaciones a nadie más.

* * *

><p>—Eh, capitán Akashi, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Nijimura incómodo al ver cómo los memos de Murasakibara y Midorima se peleaban por tonterías. Akashi se quedó mirándolos como si fuesen alimañas de circo.<p>

Akashi sonrió, prestando especial atención a Kuroko. ¿Les iba a soltar una monserga de las suyas o qué? Lo único que pasó fue que Kuroko los provocó, se formó un minipartido ridículo y, a saber cómo, Kise y Aomine acabaron peleándose mientras Kuroko vomitaba en una esquina.

Akashi estaba orgullosísimo.

—Parece que las cosas se han resuelto por sí solas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Nijimura, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, se planteó si Akashi estaba ciego o era un negligente de cuidado— ¿Y cómo…?

Tenía claro que no iba a juzgar a Akashi por un desliz puntual. Desde luego, no era el momento oportuno para que Nijimura se comiese el tarro planteándose si había hecho bien en dejarle tal engorro a Akashi o no.

Akashi quería ganar e iba a hacerlo.

Aun así, Nijimura se dio cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo antes de poder recular y cambiar de dirección.

—Sin duda, Kuroko no deja de sorprenderme —murmuró Akashi con una sonrisa inquietante.

—Ya, nunca vi a nadie vomitar tanto. ¿Estará bien?

—Eso espero. Al fin y al cabo, no estará exento de entrenar mañana.

Nijimura se sintió un poco más satisfecho tras escuchar aquello. Sí, Akashi solo quería comprobar un poco más las capacidades de Kuroko para unir al equipo. Eso estaba bien. No significaba ni mucho menos que Akashi fuese a resultar un capitán blandengue sin voz ni voto.

Se escucharon unos gritos de fondo. Debían de ser Aomine y Kise.

—No hay por qué alarmarse, Nijimura-san. Es inevitable que surjan confrontaciones entre dos jugadores tan competitivos.

—¿A qué están compitiendo? ¿A arrancarse la cabeza o qué? —Nijimura entró en el vestuario junto a Akashi, mirándolo de reojo.

Akashi sonrió con confianza. Vale, no había nada de qué preocuparse.


	4. Ingenuidad

_Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, una de las fuentes de "información" sobre Nijimura era el primer capítulo de Replace V, donde se revelaba que Nijimura se iba a Los Ángeles (donde conocía a Himuro) y tenía un hermano y una hermana menores que él. Ahora que ha salido un fanbook 100% oficial (las novelas y los CD dramas no lo son), queda claro que Nijimura no tiene hermanos y es probable que siga viviendo en Japón._

_Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Se agradecen un montón y siempre me alegran el día._

* * *

><p>Septiembre había llegado. Cualquier chico de quince años estaría maldiciendo por lo bajinis la vuelta a clase y pidiendo clemencia a todas las deidades. Incluso Nijimura era así, que conste. Ya no. No porque le hubiese cogido el gusto a las clases —sus profesores podían dar fe de ello—, sino porque era septiembre. ¡Septiembre!<p>

Otro septiembre más al que su padre llegaba con vida. ¿Dónde estaban ahora los doctores que decían que le quedaban dos telediarios? El padre de Nijimura era _fuerte_ y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por una enfermedad de tres al cuarto. ¡Claro que no!

Nijimura estaba orgulloso de él y sentía que, visto lo visto, quizás ya podía decírselo. Con esas palabras, además. "Papá, qué estoy orgulloso de ti". Así, sin más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar silbando un día como hoy? —le preguntó Sakuma, cómo no— Eres el único que se alegra por volver a clase.

—A lo mejor está así porque hoy nos toca "jubilarnos" —siguió el narizón ese que tenía un nombre que no recordaba ni Dios.

—A callar —Nijimura chocó las cabezas de los dos imbéciles _con cariño_, y no con intención de reventarles las pocas neuronas que les quedaban.

Sonó hueco.

Tenían razón: una pequeña parte de la felicidad de Nijimura residía en que se iban a retirar de una vez por todas del equipo de baloncesto. Era un sentimiento agridulce, desde luego. Había pasado todo tipo de momentos geniales e irrepetibles con esa panda de pazguatos, ganado partidos y más partidos y sabía que siempre recordaría a Teikou con cariño. Pero también significaba tardes libres que dedicar a estudiar —que falta le hacía— y pasar más rato ayudando en casa.

—¿No será que está feliz por volver a ver a su "amorcito"? —susurró el narices cuando creía que Nijimura, un par de pasos por delante, no lo escuchaba.

—¡Oye, ya he dicho mil veces que entre Akashi y yo no hay nada! —exclamó Nijimura Shuuzou, de quince años y poco cerebro, en medio del pasillo.

Para que se enterase todo el mundo.

_Mierda_.

—Pero si aquí nadie ha dicho nada de Akashi, Nijimura.

Pues doble mierda.

* * *

><p>Que iba a echar de menos a Akashi era obvio. Sabía que se lo encontraría de vez en cuando en los pasillos, charlando con alguno de los mocosos, o jugando a solas en ese cuarto que, inexplicablemente, tenía reservado él solito para jugar al shogi.<p>

Tal vez Nijimura tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y aprender a jugar, por muy aburrido y poco tentador que pudiese parecer en un principio.

—¡Nijimura-senpai! —la sonrisa de 4000 kilates de Kise lo recibió nada más llegar al gimnasio. Qué raro, Kise _a voces_— Tenemos algo para ti.

—Kise, déjame cambiarme de ropa y luego ya hablamos, ¿eh?

—Pero tiene que ser _ahora_, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Kise-kun, no hay motivo por el que no podamos dárselo después.

—Vaya, gracias, Kuroko—Nijimura le acarició la cabeza y fue directo a los vestuarios, preguntándose qué diantres le habría preparado Kise.

Nada más entrar en el vestuario, se topó de lleno con Akashi cambiándose. Si esa era la sorpresa de Kise, tendría que felicitarlo de todo corazón. Habría sido imposible darle un regalo mejor.

—Ey, Akashi.

—Buenas tardes —Akashi se puso la camiseta rápidamente—. ¿Estás preparado para el partido de hoy?

Ah, típico. El partido al que tendrían que jugar el capitán, el vicecapitán y los de tercero para despedir a estos con un mínimo de cariño y gratitud. Eso de por sí le hacía una pizca de ilusión (llevaba todo el verano jugando él solo al baloncesto y temía acabar oxidado), pero, como siempre, todo mejoraba cien veces cuando Akashi le sonreía de aquella manera. Era su sonrisa un poco chulesca, pero reservada. En sus labios podía leerse un "¿vas a perdonar mi osadía?" que lo volvía _loco_.

—¿Lo dudabas o qué? —Nijimura le devolvió la sonrisa— Hoy estoy fresco como una lechuga, chaval. No creas que os voy a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Aunque he de advertirte que no seré yo tu rival, sino tu compañero.

—¿Compañero? ¿Tú y yo… vamos en el mismo equipo?

—Así es. No es una orden, ni mucho menos, sino una sugerencia —Akashi, con esa cara de felino taimado que tenía, dio un par de pasos y le entregó un brazalete de cartulina a Nijimura— de capitán a capitán.

El _pop_ que se escuchó ahí debió de ser el corazón de Nijimura al reventar.

—¿Qué es esta cursilería? Vaya, Akashi, tanto tiempo con Kuroko te ha vuelto un sensibleras —Nijimura, con un brazo en el hombro de Akashi, no paró hasta despeinarlo por completo.

Akashi reía y reía. Ojalá pudiese ser ese su último recuerdo del equipo.

—¡Akashicchi, senpai! ¡Salid ya, que os estamos esperando!

—¿Preparado, Nijimura-san?

—¡Por supuesto!

En el gimnasio estaban congregadas todas las mánagers con cartelitos dedicados a los de tercero y todos los miembros del primer equipo con caras expectantes.

—Vale, ¿y quién se lo va a dar? —preguntó Aomine con poca gana.

—¡Yo!

—Aparte de Kise.

—Que lo haga Aka-chin, que para eso es el capi.

Akashi hizo oídos sordos. ¿Qué leches estaba ocurriendo ahí?

—Debería entregárselo Midorima-kun, ya que ha sido idea suya.

—Eso, Midorima, ¡a pringar!

—Me niego en rotundo.

—¿Queréis decidiros ya? ¡Ugh! —Momoi le quitó la bolsa de las manos a Kise y fue dando saltitos hasta Nijimura— Senpai, has hecho mucho por nosotros y… bueno, ¡queremos darte esto para que siempre te acuerdes de nosotros, del equipo! Esperamos que todo te vaya muy bien a partir de ahora.

Por cosas así Momoi siempre había sido su mánager favorita. Qué simpática. Le acarició la cabecita —el único gesto cariñoso que conocía Nijimura, por otra parte— y miró a todos y cada uno de esos niñatos con una sonrisa que le salió del alma.

Sacó algo de la bolsa.

Lo volvió a meter.

—Me cago en…

—¿Nijimura-senpai? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Momoi ladeando la cabeza.

—No, para nada… Si está muy bien.

Volvió a sacar _eso_. Un brazalete con todos los colores del arcoíris.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos quedó clara una cosa: Nijimura mentía mal. Fatal.

* * *

><p>Acabar el partido con un alley oop entre Nijimura y Akashi ya era de por sí destacable, pero lo mejor fue que Nijimura no cayó de bruces contra el suelo y acabó la jugada con dignidad. Toda la dignidad que podía permitirse al llevar una muñequera que gritaba "¡HORTERA!" a los cuatro vientos, claro. Era en momentos así que recordaba cuánto le gustaba el baloncesto y lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos en lo que quedase de curso.<p>

—¡Muy buena, Nijimura!

—¡ESE NIJI! ¡ESE NIJI! ¡EH, EH!

—¡¿Quién me está llamando Niji?! ¡Ey!

—Nijimura-san —Akashi corrió hacia él con la palma abierta y una sonrisa de anuncio—. Buen partido.

Un par de palabras de Akashi eran suficientes para que la moral de Nijimura saliese escopetada hacia las nubes. Podría sonar como una locura y, para colmo, tendría que acabar dándoles la razón a los pardillos de sus amigos, pero Akashi le gustaba de veras. Y ahora que la salud de su padre había mejorado y ya no había un equipo que le chupase todas las horas del día, era buen momento para darle un morreo un día cualquiera y decirle _oye, ¿te parece bien si salimos juntos?_

Nijimura, con la emoción a flor de piel, chocó los cinco con tanta fuerza que casi se llevó la mano de Akashi. Menos mal que el capitán era de acero y podía con eso y mucho más.

Sí, estaba claro: Nijimura podía retirarse tranquilo. No se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

><p>—Estáis de puta coña.<p>

—¡SHUUZOU!

—Oye, pues se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Su madre, sentada en una silla, permanecía con los brazos cruzados y semblante firme. A su padre no le quedaba otra que quedarse en la camilla papando moscas.

—¿Cómo que Los Ángeles? —repitió Nijimura sin creérselo.

—Los estadounidenses son pioneros en este campo, hijo. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta vivir. No te digo que vaya a curarme en dos días, pero _quiero_ intentarlo.

Nijimura agachó la cabeza. Ja, sí que era verdad que, pese a todo, seguía siendo un crío.

—Vamos en diciembre —siguió su madre—, pero tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que termines la secundaria.

—Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué? —Nijimura apretó los puños— ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Me decís que vosotros os vais y yo me voy a quedar aquí solo, a miles de kilómetros de mi familia?!

—¡Escucha cuando te hablamos, al menos! ¿Te crees que para mí será fácil dejarte aquí solo, durante _tres_ meses? —los ojos de su madre se empañaron. Hacía _años_ que ella no lloraba por culpa del imbécil e ingrato de su hijo mayor— ¿Que ni tus hermanos ni nosotros te vamos a echar de menos todos, _todos _los días?

—Mamá, no lo quise decir así. Mierda —se mordió el labio.

Lo que quería decir, en realidad, era que tenía _miedo_. A la soledad, a no tener a nadie que estuviese ahí para pararle los pies cuando se dejase llevar por su cabeza de chorlito, a tener que seguir intentando ser un adulto cuando no lo era.

A que su padre muriese en un país extranjero y que no se pudiese despedir de él.

Pero solo podía disculparse, abrazar a su madre y ser fuerte. Seguir adelante,_siempre_. No podía permitirse derramar ni una lágrima.

* * *

><p>Nijimura quedó prendado al ver a Akashi jugando contra sí mismo al shogi. Era fascinante de un modo perturbador cómo alguien podría estar manteniendo dos batallas simultáneamente, donde <em>él mismo<em> era su oponente a vencer.

—Ey, Akashi —decidió decir al final, entrando en el aula antes de que alguien lo acusase de acosador—. Cuánto tiempo.

—Buenos días —Akashi no despegó la mirada de su tablero—. Esta partida está siendo bastante complicada.

No sabía si estaba hablando solo o con Nijimura.

—Ya veo —dijo Nijimura sin enterarse de nada—. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo haces.

—Explicarlo es difícil. Supongo que lo que se requiere es paciencia, principalmente.

—Ya te digo —se rascó la nuca—. Oye, ¿y qué tal todo por el equipo? ¿Aomine ya se encuentra mejor?

El gesto de Akashi pasó de estar relajado a intranquilo. Quizás esa no había sido la pregunta que había querido escuchar.

—Intento alimentar su motivación, pero no hay nada que parezca funcionar.

—¿Ni siquiera el sistema ese de puntos que te inventaste?

Akashi apartó los ojos del tablero y los clavó en los de Nijimura. A veces parecía un gato que estaba las veinticuatro horas del día ojo avizor.

—Ignoraba que supieras de ese sistema.

—¡Serás mocoso! ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo o qué? —Nijimura cogió una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó en ella con los niveles de elegancia por los suelos. Nada que ver con Akashi, por supuesto, que parecía sacado de un manual de cómo ser el estudiante perfecto— No sé hasta qué punto es buena idea, pero más o menos funcionó, ¿no?

—Los resultados no fueron del todo satisfactorios. No podemos permitir que nuestra estrella se desmotive y no preste atención al juego.

—¿Y has intentado hablar con él?

—No creo que nada de lo que le diga pueda servir de algo.

Normal. Aomine y Akashi eran opuestos en todos los sentidos. Seguramente ni se habrían dirigido la palabra en primer lugar de no ser porque compartían equipo.

—Haz lo que tú veas, Akashi. Que quede claro que tú eres el capitán y él tiene que acatar las órdenes por el bien del equipo. Te aseguro que nadie quiere perder, ni siquiera él.

—Me esperaba otro tipo de consejo por tu parte, Nijimura-san —Akashi sonrió.

—¿Cómo? Que yo fuese a darle un tirón de orejas y molerlo a patadas no significa que tengas que hacer tú lo mismo. Eres listo, puedes arreglártelas bien sin hacer el bestia.

—Cada uno tiene sus métodos y, hablándote como jugador, puedo asegurarte que los tuyos siempre han sido óptimos —movió una ficha y sonrió satisfecho, como si todas las dudas con respecto a su partida acabasen de resolverse por sí solas—. Has sido un buen capitán.

Esas palabras le habrían penetrado de lleno la fibra sensible de no ser por lo triste que parecía Akashi. No había nada más frustrante que ver cómo una persona tan _brillante_ podía llegar a dudar de sus habilidades. Si había alguien con madera de capitán en aquella aula perdida, era Akashi. Sin duda.

—¿A qué viene esa actitud? ¡No agaches la cabeza, hombre! —Nijimura le dio a Akashi su primera colleja. Su estatus de senpai intocable le permitía eso y más— ¿Cómo pretendes motivar a Aomine así?

Akashi se frotó la cabeza con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Ese era el Akashi que Nijimura prefería ver.

* * *

><p>El examen suspenso de inglés fue el primer aviso de que iba a tener que ponerse las pilas si quería mudarse a Los Ángeles y <em>sobrevivir<em>.

—Pero no te hundas, Nijimura, que es solo un examen parcial.

—CÁLLATE.

No le extrañaría que hasta los burros de Aomine, Kise y Haizaki sacasen mejores notas que él. Sí que se estaba luciendo, sí. A este paso repetiría curso y se pasaría _un año entero_ alejado de su familia.

Tenía que salir a tomar el aire. Aunque se fuese a congelar en pleno otoño, ¡ya le daba igual! Que le viniese la gripe, que total no tendría a nadie a quien contagiar.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-senpai.

Antes de soltar un grito patético, Nijimura se quedó durante unos instantes petrificado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En otra situación no se habría alterado tanto —de eso estaba bien seguro— pero en aquel momento, donde estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo, no se esperaba que un fantasma se le apareciese por arte de magia ante sus narices.

—_KUROKO_ —Nijimura no sabía si echarse la mano al pecho o al de Kuroko. En forma de puñetazo, a ser posible—. Cuánto tiempo. Aunque no puedo decir que ahora mismo me alegre de verte.

—Lo siento —Kuroko, cabizbajo, clavó la vista en el suelo. Había un poco de roña—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto.

Pues ya podía ser importante el asunto ese, porque el corazón de Nijimura aún seguía jugando al pinball dentro de él. Justo ahora acababa de colisionar contra el páncreas, vaya.

—Pues desembucha.

—Es sobre Aomine-kun —Kuroko miró fijamente a Nijimura, como si fuese el último recurso que le quedaba. Qué crío más intenso.

Lo que le vino a contar Kuroko, plantado en medio del pasillo y con cara de haberse hecho pis en los pantalones, era que Aomine apenas iba a entrenar. Incluso que a veces tenía la jeta de faltar a los partidos. Nijimura sintió demasiadas cosas a la vez —quizás porque ahora su corazón estaba arreándole el hígado y seguía confundido— y todas ellas llevaban consigo el nombre de Haizaki, Aomine y Akashi.

Nijimura ya había vivido eso de tener a un jugador problemático entre sus filas. Hizo de todo para tenerlo a raya, pero fracasó una y otra vez. La decisión de Akashi fue rápida y concisa: _echarlo_. Nijimura ni pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al imaginarse que, dada la situación, no sería una sorpresa que Aomine se la estuviese jugando.

Comprendía la filosofía de Akashi y en cierta medida estaba de acuerdo. No había por qué tolerar a un vago que faltaba al respeto a sus compañeros. Pero pensar que Aomine, el mayor enamorado del baloncesto que llegó a conocer en su vida, pudiese abandonar el equipo… era _demasiado_. ¿Cómo había llegado a esos extremos?

—Por favor, habla con él. A Momoi-san y a mí no nos escucha, pero a ti puede que sí.

—Mira, a mí no me costaría nada hablar con él. Te lo digo en serio —Nijimura frunció el ceño y Kuroko, el más observador de todo el instituto, supo que ya no había nada que hacer—. Pero este es un asunto interno del equipo y yo no soy quien para meter las narices donde no me llaman. Ahora mismo no soy quien para ir diciéndole a la gente lo que tiene que hacer, y menos a Akashi.

—¿Akashi-kun?

—Sigue siendo el capitán, ¿no? Digo yo que Akashi tendrá algo que decir en todo esto. No me dirás que está dejando que Aomine haga lo que le salga de dentro.

—Akashi-kun… ha cambiado.

—¿Cambiado? ¿Cómo que ha cambiado?

Había una desesperación asfixiante en los ojos de Kuroko que Nijimura a duras penas podía descifrar. Le estaba ocultando información, sí, y Nijimura no iba a ser quien se la fuese a sonsacar.

—Es como otra persona. No sé cómo explicarlo —arrugó los labios—. Lo que sí sé es que no le importa lo que suceda mientras ganemos.

Nijimura suspiró aliviado y pellizcó las mejillas de su excompañero. Kuroko protestó, pero no hizo ademán de protegerse o exigirle a Nijimura que le pidiese disculpas.

—Confía en Akashi. Ya se le ocurrirá algo —Nijimura se marchó, dejando a Kuroko con la palabra en la boca, y se despidió con un gesto—. No te preocupes, si veo a Aomine por ahí, le daré una colleja de tu parte.

Kuroko siguió en silencio. En definitiva, ahí había gato encerrado.


	5. Disociación

Ni una lágrima iba a derramar en el aeropuerto. ¡Ni una! Se lo había prometido a sí mismo porque ahí, más que nunca, tenía que ser fuerte y demostrar a sus padres que podían confiar en él. No iba a suceder nada por dejar a su hijo de quince años _solo_ durante un par de meses.

—¡Pero yo quiero que Shuuzou se venga con nosotros! ¡No es justo! —su hermano empezó a patalaear y ni paró cuando Nijimura le dio un coscorrón del quince.

—No es el fin del mundo, ¿te enteras? En primavera nos volveremos a ver.

—Venga, no seáis así. Vuestro hermano tiene que estudiar mucho para ser un chico listo. Además, vamos a hablar con él por Skype, ¿verdad?

—¡Pues yo me quedo aquí con él! —la enana se le aferró a la pierna— ¡No quiero ir a América!

—Vas a ir quieras o no. Además, el viejo este necesita que le cuiden, ¿sabes? —Nijimura se agachó y le dio un buen tirón de orejas— Yo voy a estar bien. Y tú también, que sé que eres fuerte.

—¡Si ser fuerte es esto, no quiero serlo!

La sinceridad de los niños pequeños era arrolladora y no por ello menos válida. A Nijimura no le quedó más remedio que aplicarse un poco de esa sinceridad a sí mismo y aceptar que estaba triste y nervioso. Que los iba a echar a todos mucho, _mucho_ de menos.

* * *

><p>Nijimura no iba a mentir y asegurar que los estudios le hubiesen ido viento en popa, aunque sí que podría exhibir orgulloso su notable <em>alto<em> en Matemáticas. Lengua Japonesa tampoco le iba del todo mal, qué va.

Inglés, por otra parte… Al menos estaba aprobando por los pelos, que era mejor que nada.

Si tenía intención de pedir ayuda a algún compañero con los deberes de inglés, se había equivocado de día. Catorce de febrero. Todos estaban más pendientes de recibir chocolates y cartas de amor que de sus estudios. Así iba la juventud.

Hasta Nijimura, que no destacaba precisamente por sus encantos, recibió algún que otro chocolate por parte de alguna que otra chica tímida de su clase. Seguramente por lástima. Bien. Podría zampárselos en casa sin que sus hermanos lo acechasen y se comiesen ellos solos media bolsa.

Se le vino pronto a la cabeza la imagen de Akashi recibiendo regalos de una legión entera de fans. ¡Si hasta en el equipo había quien lo llamaba "Akashi-sama"! Qué niñas más ridículas, desde luego.

Ah, Akashi. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. _Demasiado_. A veces tenía planeado pasarse por el gimnasio después de las clases y curiosear un rato, pero la pereza y las ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto a ver series podían con él. Total, se conformaba con saber que Teikou seguía siendo el equipo invencible que estaba destinado a ser.

Aunque, bien pensado, a Nijimura ya le quedaba poco tiempo en Japón. Sería mala idea encariñarse de nuevo con Akashi y luego echarlo aún más de menos. Prefería no verlo. Ni a él ni a los demás mocosos de la Generación de los Milagros.

* * *

><p>Eso de que un cambio de aires le vendría bien podía ser una verdad a medias. A Nijimura le iba a beneficiar la compañía de su familia, pero no sabía hasta qué punto le podría ayudar irse a vivir a un país donde no iba a entender ni jota.<p>

"Está bien conocer otros lugares y tomarse un respiro a lo largo del camino", le había dicho su padre. Darle sentido a esas palabras era una tarea titánica, sí, sobre todo porque a Nijimura nunca se le había dado bien descodificar las frases crípticas de su padre.

También había insistido en que Nijimura disfrutase del tiempo que le quedase en Japón. Que se divirtiese con sus amigos, que besase a chicas guapas ("pero no dejes a ninguna preñada, rufián"), que sacase el máximo partido a su juventud.

Así que ahí estaba Nijimura, graduándose como el chico aplicado que era y riéndose a carcajadas con Sakuma y el de la nariz grande. Los dos santos imbéciles que lo habían soportado durante tres años, ¡casi nada!

—Me traerás una camiseta de los Lakers, ¿no? Una original, no seas rata —exigió con una sonrisilla el narizón.

—A ti no te voy a traer ni una roca de la calle —Nijimura le dio un codazo.

—Nijimura Shuuzou, amigo de sus amigos —Sakuma soltó una risa tonta de lo más ridícula. Por primera vez, a Nijimura le sonó como un coro de ángeles.

A saber cuándo volvería a escuchar la risa de sus amigos.

—¡Oye, no hables de mí como si estuviera muerto! Que solo me voy a otro país.

—Felicidades por tu graduación.

Esa voz. _De la nada_.

Tanto a Nijimura como a sus amigos les dio un jamacuco ahí mismo. Sí, iban a morirse, pero al menos habían acabado la secundaria. Eso ya era un logro digno de mención.

—¡No vayas por ahí dándome esos sustos, Kuroko! —Nijimura le dio un golpe con el diploma. Kuroko, que también tenía una dosis abundante de bicho raro, sonrió con nostalgia y una pizca de timidez.

—Nijimura-senpai —dijo Midorima, al lado de Kuroko, y con una toalla en la mano. Su objeto de la suerte, claramente. Pues a él también le iba a caer un golpe, por listo—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A que sería injusto que Kuroko cobrase y tú no —Nijimura les sonrió—. Tú, deja de ir por ahí asustando al personal. Y tú, no vayas dejando tus cachivaches tirados por ahí, ¿eh?

Nijimura buscó con la mirada a los demás mocosos, pero se veía que estarían por ahí despidiéndose de otros senpais. O echándose la siesta en algún sitio, como Aomine o Haizaki. No les iba a echar la culpa. Siendo sinceros, él habría hecho lo mismo de verse en su situación.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Nijimura-senpai.

—Fuiste un buen capitán. Un buen compañero —dijo Midorima como si estuviese recitando un poema a regañadientes.

—Otro que habla como si me hubiese muerto —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua. Sus amigos sonrieron a sus espaldas—. Ey, ¿sabéis por dónde anda Akashi?

Midorima y Kuroko compartieron una mirada que no podía deparar nada bueno. Pensándolo bien, había sido el propio Kuroko el que le había contado la mamarrachada esa de que Akashi ahora era "otra persona". ¿Qué leches podía significar algo así?

Midorima hizo de tripas corazón y le explicó que Akashi estaría haciendo el paripé con sus compinches del consejo estudiantil. Nijimura se despidió con una sonrisa —se esmeró en que quedase bien para que al menos los dos niñatos esos guardasen un recuerdo bonito de él— y salió escopetado a la otra punta del patio. Su diploma aún necesitaba golpear una cabeza más y Akashi tenía toda la pinta de ser el elegido.

Quizás Nijimura había estado evitando ver a Akashi de nuevo para no sufrir. Eso era cobardía pura y dura. Ese no era su estilo, _para nada_. Iba a volver a verlo y despedirse de él en condiciones. Se disculparía por todos los errores que cometió en el pasado, que no fueron pocos, y le desearía la mejor de las suertes.

—¡Ey, Akashi! —NIjimura aminoró el paso— Cuánto tiempo.

Era Akashi el que estaba ante sus narices. El Akashi de carne y hueso. Tal cual lo recordaba.

O eso quería pensar, pero sí que había un _algo_ en él que chirriaba demasiado. En su mirada no había ni un ápice de calidez y, desde luego, la sonrisa mecánica que le dedicó en esos momentos lo dejó frío.

—Felicidades por tu graduación.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estás a punto de empezar tercero?

—Confiado —admitió Akashi—. Mi meta es hacerme con las nacionales por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Ya veo que eres tan ambicioso como siempre —Nijimura puso la mueca que solía sonsacarle una sonrisa a Akashi. Esta vez ni se inmutó.

—Por supuesto. Sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en el gimnasio.

Al gimnasio fueron. Nijimura no entendía del todo por qué tenían que irse ahí,_a solas_, y no quedarse disfrutando de la brisilla primaveral y el aire de júbilo que se respiraba por toda la escuela. No quería ilusionarse con tonterías, pero Akashi no le estaba dejando otra.

Akashi se quedó ante la pancarta inmensa con el lema de Teikou. Así de cerca, con los trazos perfectos y rebosantes de elegancia, imponía más respeto que nunca. Eran palabras que sentaban al equipo como un traje hecho a medida.

—Querría darte las gracias por tu labor en el equipo. Yo, personalmente, agradezco tu papel como mentor. A fin de cuentas, soy el heredero de tu filosofía —Akashi apoyó la mano en la pancarta con aires solemnes. Nijimura lo observó sin decir nada—. "Cien batallas, cien victorias". Ese es el lema de Teikou y yo lo estoy cumpliendo tal y como me dijiste. No solo hemos ganado todos los partidos que hemos jugado hasta la fecha, sino que los resultados han sido más favorables que nunca. Somos invencibles. _Absolutos_.

—_Ya_ —dijo Nijimura como sustituto amable de "cállate un rato, anda". No le gustaba que le mareasen la perdiz, y menos aún con expresiones tan grandilocuentes y elevadas como las de Akashi—. Oye, ¿qué me dices de Aomine? He oído que últimamente anda bastante decaído.

A esa pregunta le siguió el silencio sepulcral que traía consigo la indiferencia de Akashi.

—El potencial de Daiki progresa tal y como debería. Estoy relativamente satisfecho con sus resultados, aunque soy consciente de que podría dar más de sí.

—Akashi, ¿quieres responder a lo que pregunto? —chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia— Te estoy preguntando que si se encuentra bien, no cuántos tantos anota por partido.

—Respondo a lo que considero oportuno, no a aspectos secundarios e irrelevantes —Akashi cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en la siguiente estupidez que fuese a soltar—. Es inexplicable que encuentres mayor interés en algo tan mundano como el bienestar de Aomine Daiki que en la victoria de tu equipo.

—¡Lo que hay que oír! —Nijimura bufó y por poco le partió a Akashi esa cara tan bonita que tenía. Estaba más guapo callado, de eso que no cupiese duda— Claro que me preocupo por el equipo, joder. Me preocupo por Aomine y… y me preocupo _por ti_.

—No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí —si la sonrisa de majara de Akashi no era mala señal, que bajasen todas las divinidades del cielo y juzgasen la cordura de Nijimura—. Soy, al fin y al cabo, absoluto.

Esa era la mayor gilipollez que había escuchado Nijimura en su vida y, pese a su espíritu de hacer entrar en razón a la gente con neuronas perezosas, sabía que hablar con quien no estaba dispuesto a escuchar era inútil. Derrochar energías en estupideces. Y Nijimura, que en un par de horas tenía que marcharse al aeropuerto para coger un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, no tenía ganas de discusión. Solo quería charlar con Akashi, verle sonreír _con dulzura_—no con esa puta cara de degenerado— y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Pero todo indicaba que no iba a ser ese el caso.

Había un orgullo enfermizo inundando el gimnasio entero, y algo le decía a Nijimura que no estaba saliendo de él. Siempre había sido categórico en sus intentos incansables hacia la victoria —como el propio Akashi, vamos—, pero nunca había tenido una visión tan _obsesiva _como la de Akashi.

No. No era justo pensar que era Akashi el que estaba obsesionado. ¿Quién fue el que estuvo repitiendo el lema de Teikou cada dos segundos?

¿Por qué Akashi, o quienquiera que estuviese ante él, parecía tan decepcionado cuando no escuchó las palabras de ánimo que cabría esperar de Nijimura?

Akashi necesitaba que alguien le dijese que no pasaba nada por tomarse un descanso y disfrutar del deporte. Quería ver en su cara la sonrisa del día en que jugaron juntos por última vez, no ese gesto de plástico y el lema de Teikou tatuado en la frente. Lo último que quería Nijimura era que Akashi repitiese sus mismos errores y fuese víctima de su propia ceguera.

—No pareces satisfecho.

—Oye, relájate. No sé qué me acabas de soltar, pero está bien que seas ambicioso y que quieras ganar—Nijimura se apoyó contra la pancarta y sintió un frío espeluznante en la espalda—. Pero no te lo tomes _tan_ a pecho, que te van a salir úlceras.

—No entiendo tu reacción. Deberías enorgullecerte de que mi equipo sea el reflejo mismo de la gloria.

Nijimura se acercó para revolverle los cabellos y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, pero consideró que no era una buena idea. No con un Akashi que tenía toda la pinta de quererlo fusilar. No entendía nada. Y eso resultaba inquietante.

—Vaaale, lo que tú digas. Mucha suerte con el siguiente campeonato y tal, aunque no creo que la vayas a necesitar.

—Por supuesto que no. El azar no interviene, sino la habilidad.

—Pues eso —Nijimura ya no quería darle un toque cariñoso con el diploma, sino metérselo por donde le cupiese.

Había algo en Akashi que le estaba sacando de quicio. Y no quería. Era la última vez que vería a Akashi y no necesitaba llevarse este mal recuerdo consigo. Sobre todo con la corazonada certera de que parte de esa obsesión por la victoria y nada más que la victoria la había sembrado él.

"Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades", pensó Nijimura con un mal sabor en la boca.

—Yo me voy, que aún tengo que sacarme fotos con Sakuma y los demás. Hasta la vista, Akashi —decidió darle un diplomazo de todos modos, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. A Akashi no pareció importunarle _del todo_—. Cuídate mucho, ¿eh? En serio.

—Adiós, Shuuzou.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Akashi y él tendrían una despedida tan fría y tensa. Ni siquiera había una discusión de fondo que justificase aquel ambiente rígido, sino indiferencia mutua. Tal vez Akashi siempre había sido así y Nijimura, con el juicio corrompido por el corazón, no había sido capaz de verlo a tiempo.

Sí, Akashi era _imbécil_. Vale. Pero aun así era un capitán en el que se podía confiar. La prueba de ello era que Teikou seguía suscitando temores allá por donde arrasaba. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante, ¿o no?

* * *

><p>No iba a mentir: llegar a Los Ángeles y que el mundo se pusiese patas arriba fue todo uno. Un caos continuo. Conoció a gente interesante en el camino, tal y como le había augurado su padre, pero necesitaba descansar y adaptarse a una realidad más asequible. Ese ritmo frenético de vida lo dejaba sin gas.<p>

—Ooooh, ¡qué bonito! —exclamó la cotilla de su hermana pequeña, revolviéndole la única maleta que, por mera pereza, aún no había siquiera abierto— ¿Me lo das?

Nijimura, que estaba echado en su cama intentando descifrar lo que decía una revista de baloncesto _en inglés_, echó un vistazo rápido a su hermana. Estaba luchando por ponerse la muñequera arcoíris como corona.

La muñequera que le habían dado los mocosillos. Bien pensado, ninguno de ellos sabía que su antiguo capitán se había ido al quinto pino. Seguro que Momoi o Akashi lo averiguarían tarde o temprano, pero aun así los remordimientos le dieron de lleno en toda la cara.

"Tampoco es que les fuese a importar mucho", se dijo a sí mismo.

—Eh, deja eso. Es un regalo.

—¿De quién, de quién?

—De mis compañeros de equipo. ¡Y tampoco toques eso, leñe!

—¡SHUUUUUZOUUU! —su hermano vino correteando desde la cocina y se echó en plancha sobre Nijimura, aplastándolo y convirtiéndolo en un cadáver putrefacto— ¿Has probado estas galletas? ¡En Japón no las hay así! ¡Ñam, ñam!

—¡Yo también quiero!

—Para ti no, tonta, que tú ya te has comido una caja entera —le echó la lengua—. Shuuzou, va, pruébalas.

—Que no me llenes esto de migas, joé —Nijimura resucitó para hacerle cosquillas a su hermano pequeño—. ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir para que me hagas caso?

Los meses de paz que vivió Nijimura en Japón eran, en cierto modo, de agradecer. Eso sí, por nada del mundo volvería a esos días de soledad. Su familia podría ser lo más engorroso y cargante del universo entero, pero le costaba pasar un día sin estar agradecido por tenerlos a su lado.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que recibía un mensaje de sus amigos —los de Japón, no Johnny y Billy—, Nijimura notaba que el cuerpo se le revolucionaba solo. Esta vez era Sakuma, si es que realmente se llamaba así, mandándole un enlace a un vídeo.<p>

Era la final del campeonato nacional con Teikou, por supuesto, en cabeza. La calidad en sí no era para echar cohetes y se escuchaban claramente los comentarios chorras de varios espectadores. Aun así, Nijimura quedó asombrado con los superpoderes que tenían esas manchitas pixeladas y borrosas que pululaban por la pantalla.

"Eso oscuro de ahí debe de ser Aomine", pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Eran increíbles, hasta tal punto que describirlos como terroríficos sería de todo salvo una exageración. Estaban dándole una paliza monumental a un equipo bastante decente —no por nada habían llegado a la final— y no iban a descansar hasta machacarlos del todo y hacerlos trizas.

Quizás eran impresiones de Nijimura, que llevaba varios meses desconectado del baloncesto japonés, pero daba la sensación de que había gato encerrado en ese partido.

_No, no era posible._

O sí que lo era, tal y comprobó Nijimura cuando la cámara enfocó el marcador tras el rugido ensordecedor de la bocina.

111:11

No podía ser casualidad. Escuchó los comentarios horrorizados de algunos espectadores, abucheos y silbidos, aplausos rozando lo eufórico. Una locura en toda regla.

—¿Qué cojones…?

La calidad de mierda de la cámara no le impidió captar la mirada orgullosa y desafiante de Akashi o la cara de amargura de Aomine. No estaban celebrando nada. Parecía que les daba igual todo. Claro, ¿cómo les iba a importar la victoria si ni siquiera se dignaban a respetar al rival?

Habían ganado y eso estaba bien. Akashi no había hecho nada malo.

Nijimura miró el título del vídeo: "Jugarreta a Meikou – 111:11".

"Jugarreta" era quedarse bien corto. Aquello había sido una putada. Una **putada** con todas las letras. Una cosa era darlo todo por querer ganar y otra reírse del contrincante en su cara. A esos extremos había llegado Teikou y él no podía hacer nada ahora, que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y medio olvidado por sus excompañeros.

Pero sí pudo haberlo hecho y no lo hizo. Kuroko le había avisado, pero Nijimura no escuchó. Incluso llegó a sentir en sus propias carnes lo preocupante que era la actitud de Akashi. ¿Qué hizo Nijimura? ¿Darle una colleja y un discurso sobre el sentido común?

No hizo nada. Nijimura era tan culpable como cualquiera de los que habían jugado ahí. ¿Cómo podrían sentirse orgullosos los demás jugadores de Teikou después de esa desfachatez? ¿Dónde estaba Kuroko? Era imposible que él estuviese de acuerdo con esa farsa.

Aunque… quizás él también había caído.

Conque "100 batallas, 100 victorias", ¿eh? Lo único que había ahí eran guerras internas carentes de lógica, como las partidas de Akashi contra sí mismo, y una victoria que no había hecho feliz _a nadie_.

Cerró el portátil con furia. Sería egoísta, _muy egoísta_, sentirse el responsable absoluto de lo que había sucedido ahí. Esos críos no tenían un pelo de tontos y sabían lo que hacían. No necesitaban que "Nijimura-senpai" los fuese guiando como un perro pastor a un rebaño de ovejas. Eran mejor que eso. Aun así, era difícil no recordar cada consejo que le dio a Akashi. Toda la presión que le fue metiendo poco a poco desde que lo nombró a él— expresamente a él y sin haberle consultado— _capitán_.

Nunca se había planteado que Akashi, como cualquier hijo de vecino, no fuese _infalible_. Que cometía errores.

Que era humano.


	6. Sonrisa

Los Ángeles había significado muchas cosas para Nijimura. Fue cambio, fue emoción, fue frustración, fue nostalgia. Lo fue todo, sobre todo esperanza.

Pero esa esperanza, una vez desvanecida, lo desconectó por completo de aquella ciudad. De aquel país. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí? No quería seguir viendo cómo su padre se disculpaba con la mirada, decaído y culpable, por haber arrastrado a su familia a un país que prometía mucho y no cumplió nada.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo su madre con una sonrisa serena.

En aquel momento, Nijimura olvidó todas las veces que había deseado volver a Japón y ver a sus amigos, abrazarlos, jugar al baloncesto con ellos y contarles con pelos y señales _lo raros_ que eran los estadounidenses. En sus ensueños se veía todo _fantástico_, pero la realidad, una vez más, se encargó por sí solita de escupirle encima.

Ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

><p>Su habitación, <em>la de verdad<em>, la que convirtió en guarida durante quince años de su vida, seguía tal cual la recordaba. Un poco más vacía, vale. Pero igual.

Nijimura se echó en la cama y suspiró. Tenía tantas, _tantas_ cosas que hacer y tan poca idea de por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, debía una camiseta de los Lakers a alguien. ¿Sería para Sakuma? ¿Para Kubota? ¿Para el otro?

Podría saltarse las introducciones baratas y sentimentaloides y escribir simplemente: "Ey, he vuelto. ¿Cuándo quedamos para que te dé tu puñetera camiseta de los Lakers?"

* * *

><p>El nuevo instituto de Nijimura era mucho más modesto y discreto —en más de un sentido— que Teikou. Ya para empezar, debía de ser el único instituto del país sin equipo de baloncesto propio y con cuartos de baño con vistas a un parque. Así podía mear y saludar a los viandantes con la mano libre.<p>

Lo bueno de ese instituto era su proximidad a su casa, ni más ni menos. En cinco minutos podía estar plantado en la cocina preparando arroz para la familia al completo. Práctico, ¿eh?

—Me tendré que apuntar al club de karate… —susurró justo delante del cartel promocional de un "club de karate" de lo más cochambroso.

Era curioso que tanto sus días en secundaria como en bachillerato empezasen de la mano del karate. Quizás había nacido para las artes marciales. O para ir por ahí repartiendo hostias como panes.

—¡Hala, no me digas que no hay equipo de baloncesto…! —gritó casi a su oído un chico que le sonaba _de algo_, pero no sabía de qué. Quizás había competido contra él alguna vez.

Una vez más, Nijimura iba a saltarse a la torera las presentaciones y las tonterías e iría directo al grano.

—Chaval, ¿quieres echar un uno contra uno? A tres minutos de aquí hay una cancha pequeña, pero vale de sobra.

El chico, que tenía una mancha de mermelada en el uniforme, le sonrió como si acabase de ver una estrella fugaz en un cielo nublado.

—¡Claro que sí! Aunque te tengo que decir que soy bastante bueno.

—¿Sí, eh? Pues eso demuéstramelo en la cancha —Nijimura le sonrió con chulería—. A todo esto, ¿tú eres…?

—Me llamo Ogiwara. ¡Ogiwara Shigehiro! Mucho gusto—el tal Ogiwara extendió la mano a la espera de que Nijimura la estrechase. Emanaba un aura de mocoso que podría competir con el de un colegio de primaria.

—Nijimura —asintió—. Encantado. ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?

—¡Venga!

Nijimura no iba a mentir: echaba de menos tratar con esa clase de mocosos. Sobre todo si también les gustaba el baloncesto. Eso sí, agradecería de corazón que el tal Ogiwara tuviese las manos menos pringosas.

* * *

><p>Nijimura tenía el don de detectar mocosos y niñatos allá por donde iba, eso estaba claro. Lo que no sabía era que los susodichos mocosos tenían montada una secta, o una especie de gremio raro donde todos se conocían y conspiraban en amor, mocos y compañía.<p>

Esa era la única explicación que veía Nijimura para que, apenas una semana después, tuviese un mensaje de Aomine.

De Aomine, precisamente Aomine. Podría haberse esperado que Kuroko o Kise le enviasen saludos cordiales o algo así, ¿pero _Aomine_? Eso podía ser una buena señal. Podría significar que el chiquillo había superado su fase de melancolía adolescente y había pasado a la siguiente etapa de su vida.

"¡Nijimura-senpaaaai! ¿Qué tal? 3 Me alegro un montón de que hayas vuelto. ¡Deberíamos quedar todos y darte la bienvenida que te mereces!

Besis"

Pocas cosas había más desagradables que imaginarse a Aomine, un chico que ahora debería de ser inmenso, mandándole "besis" y corazoncitos. Qué etapa más extraña estaba atravesando Aomine, sí.

A los cinco minutos recibió otro mensaje más.

"Esa era Satsuki, que me robó el móvil. OTRA VEZ.

Por cierto, bienvenido"

Nijimura no sonreía como un estúpido muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, casi siempre era por culpa de alguno de los mocosos. Ahora sí que se sentía que había vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p>Morir espachurrado entre los brazos de Kise y la barriga de Murasakibara era muy poco digno. Rozando lo patético. No mucho mejor que asfixiarse con los pechos más que generosos de Momoi, pero casi. Por mucho que gritase e intentase apartarse de esos dos grandullones, <em>no podía<em>. Y de nada servía que todos los mocosillos —salvo Kuroko— fuesen unas torres de control que chocaban contra las nubes, espantaban bandadas enteras de pájaros y utilizaban el Skytree como palillo para los dientes.

En serio, todos le llevaban una cabeza —¡o más!— de altura.

—Niji-chin-senpai ,eres tan pequeñito —Murasakibara le sonrió como si no le acabase de insultar en la cara.

—¿Pero qué pasa, os dieron comida radiactiva mientras estuve fuera o qué?

—No soy el más apropiado para contestar —respondió Kuroko, el único que seguía siendo un enano en toda regla.

Nunca agradeció tanto la existencia de Kuroko como en aquel momento. Era un poco inquietante estar rodeado de tantas caras que eran tanto conocidas como ajenas al mismo tiempo. Eran los mismos, pero habían cambiado un montón. Igual que él, vamos.

Habían decidido quedar frente a la tienda donde los mocosos solían comprar helados en secundaria. A todos les quedaba _lejos_ de casa, pero aun así hicieron de tripas corazón y se pagaron el viaje de tren correspondiente por dejarse llevar por la nostalgia.

Cuando Nijimura llegó, Murasakibara —tomándose una golosina que Nijimura no reconocía— y Midorima —¿era una _lechuga_ lo que llevaba en la mano?— lo recibieron con una sonrisa mucho menos efusiva que sus miradas iluminadas.

Bueno, no sería Nijimura, que portaba orgulloso su brazalete arcoíris, el que criticase sus pintas. Al rato llegaron Aomine y Momoi, luego Kise, después Kuroko y… nadie más.

—Eh, ¿Haizaki y Akashi no piensan venir o qué? —preguntó Nijimura tras un rato de pie escuchando cómo Kise le hablaba de su equipo y los demás lo interrumpían con insultos.

—Dudo que Haizaki tenga la osadía de aparecerse por aquí —comentó Midorima con indiferencia—. Akashi, por otro lado, es sagitario.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—_Obviamente_ significa que llegará tarde porque está en el último puesto del Oha-Asa.

Ya casi había olvidado la obsesión de Midorima por el horóscopo y todas las extravagancias que ello conllevaba. Como la lechuga, sin ir más lejos.

—Akashi _siempre_ llega tarde —espetó Aomine—. No sé cómo hace.

Cómo no, el mocoso más mocoso de todos tenía que dar la nota y hacerse el importante.

* * *

><p>Si Akashi hubiese llegado un minuto, solo <em>sesenta segundos<em> antes, se habría encontrado con un Nijimura risueño y feliz. Pero no. Tuvo que llegar justo cuando Midorima le había encasquetado la dichosa lechuga de marras ("Encárgate tú, que también eres cáncer") para irse a hablar por teléfono con un tal Takao, que debía de ser alguien que echaba las cartas o algo así de turbio.

Lechuga en mano, cara de malas pulgas y brazalete arcoíris. Ese era el Nijimura Shuuzou con el que se encontró Akashi después de un par de años.

Antes de asegurarse de si era _su_ Akashi o el imbécil del que se despidió en Teikou, ese al que tendría que lanzarle un lechugazo a la cabeza (y otro a Kise, para que se callase de una vez por todas), las piernas de Nijimura cobraron vida propia y lo llevaron hasta él. Era el mismo arrebato de ímpetu desenfrenado que lo guiaba en los partidos, que le obligaba a cometer estupideces o que le hacía correr —cuando aún tenía poco más de trece años y el baloncesto era una parte crucial de su vida— hacia el vicecapitán raro y bajito que tanto le revolucionaba el corazón. Hacia el enano "efecto retardado" que, una vez más, hacía gala a su nombre.

Hacia Akashi Seijuurou, en dos palabras.

—¡Ey, Akashi! _Cuánto tiempo_.

Ahora, con diecisiete añazos y más experiencia encima, se sintió de nuevo un crío al presenciar en directo la mirada cálida y amable de Akashi.

—Bienvenido, Nijimura-san.

¡Mierda de lechuga que le impedía saludar a Akashi como era debido!

—Espera, ¿me sujetas esto? Es una lechuga. Es de Midorima, no hagas preguntas.

—Entiendo —Akashi cogió la lechuga sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Había que estar bien acostumbrado a las rarezas de Midorima para ver algo tan estrambótico y no pensar que había un problema grave de por medio.

De pronto, Akashi tenía una lechuga entre las manos y el brazo de Nijimura por el hombro, atrayéndolo hacia sí como _quien no quiere la cosa_.

—Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir y me ibas a dejar solo con esta panda de bichos raros.

—A decir verdad, no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para lidiar con ellos —admitió Akashi.

—¡Pero bueno, si nos están poniendo a parir en nuestra cara!

—Menuda novedad, Mine-chin —dijo Murasakibara con golosinas en la boca—. Ahora que estamos todos, ¿vamos al Maji? Tengo hambre.

—¡Anda que yo!

—No hace falta que grites tanto, Kise-kun.

¿Y esa panda de memos era la Generación de los Milagros? Nijimura no pudo evitar reírse un poco, aún notando el calor de Akashi perforándole la piel.

—¿Vamos con ellos? —sugirió Akashi.

—Sí, claro. Pero hazme un favor, anda.

—Lo que tú digas.

—_Tira esa lechuga_. No quiero que te metan en el mismo saco que a Midorima.

La risa de Akashi era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Eso y los gritos de Midorima al ver que sus "amigos" se estaban yendo sin él y que su lechuga estaba en el contenedor de la basura.

* * *

><p>Si había sacado algo en claro de aquella reunión era que "aunque el mocoso te saque una cabeza, mocoso queda", que no iba a poder pisar un Maji Burger nunca más en su vida y que la culpa de todo, para variar, era de Kise.<p>

—No se te puede llevar a ningún sitio, Kise —gruñó Aomine.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me empezó a lanzar comida! ¡Kurokocchi lo vio!

—Por favor, no me metas en tus historias.

Se lo habían pasado todos bien y eso era lo que importaba. Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa satisfecha, deseando volver a verlos pronto. No por nada llevaba un buen tiempo sin pasar un día tan intenso y colorido —en más de un sentido— y era un cambio que apreciaba de veras.

—Oye, Akashi, se está haciendo tarde —dijo Nijimura con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del anorak, donde guardaba el brazalete más ridículo de la historia—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?

—Si no consideras que esté abusando de tu amabilidad, sugiero que me acompañes al restaurante de yakisoba de la calle de abajo. Un amigo mío de Rakuzan me lo ha recomendado en varias ocasiones y puedo decir que confío en su criterio.

—Pues vale —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vas a quedar ahí con él o algo?

—No exactamente —admitió con una sonrisilla medio burlona. ¿Se estaba riendo de él o qué?—. Pensaba en ir contigo, Nijimura-san.

La oscuridad de la noche era capaz de disimular las mejillas sonrosadas de Nijimura, pero no el brillo inconfundible de sus ojos. Qué poco había tardado en volver a caer en la trampa de Akashi.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah, una mesa reservada para dos a nombre de Akashi Seijuurou! Por aquí, por aquí.<p>

Un hombre corpulento guió a Nijimura y a Akashi hasta su mesa, la más recóndita del restaurante y con vistas exclusivas a una maceta espantosa que, por algún motivo, le recordaba a Kise. Iba a comentarle ese detalle tonto a Akashi y reír juntos una vez más, pero un pensamiento mucho más poderoso le asaltó la mente y venció la batalla.

—Alto ahí, Akashi —Nijimura hizo un gesto dramático con la mano antes de sentarse. Akashi parpadeó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tenías _reservada_ la mesa?

—Así es.

—¡¿Y si te dijese que no venía qué?!

—Tenía la certeza de que no rechazarías la propuesta —Akashi, orgullosísimo de sí mismo, se sentó con elegancia en una silla hortera y antigua—. Y aquí estás, ¿no?

—Vale, tú ganas. Como de costumbre —Nijimura se sentó y le dio una patadita en la espinilla a Akashi—. Y no pongas esa cara de autosatisfacción, que encima te vas a ganar una colleja por listillo.

La comida era una delicia, tal y como había asegurado el amigo glotón de Akashi, pero el verdadero festín fue ver cómo Akashi hablaba despreocupado de su vida, de Rakuzan, de su día a día, de Kyoto. Podría decir cualquier cosa y ponerse a explicar con todo lujo de detalle la estupidez más gorda del universo, que Nijimura no iba a apartar la mirada de él por nada en el mundo.

Que Akashi tuviese una voz tan bonita sí que tenía relación con el embobamiento de Nijimura. Se sentía patético. Akashi hablaba de sus obligaciones como presidente del consejo estudiantil de Rakuzan o de lo maravilloso que era su caballo, pero lo que Nijimura escuchaba entre silencio y silencio era al pequeño Akashi de Teikou pidiéndole su opinión. Ah, así se sentía como que tenía de nuevo catorce años. ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que se quedó prendado de Akashi? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tal vez era ahora, justo ahora, cuando estaba volviendo a caer rendido ante él.

Tanta cursilería no iba a acabar en buen puerto.

Por su parte, Nijimura no tenía más que hablar de lo frenética que fue su vida en Estados Unidos para sacarle una sonrisa involuntaria a Akashi. Al condenado debía de parecerle graciosa la desgracia ajena. Vale, sí, _no era para menos_. Nijimura lo llegó a pasar mal en su día, pero ahora, con la seguridad que le traía la experiencia, le llegaron a parecer hasta chistosas sus aventuras con Tatsuya o los enredos involuntarios que le azotaron en el instituto.

—Es bueno adoptar una postura tan positiva sobre el pasado —comentó Akashi con una sonrisa impecable.

—Sí, tener humor siempre ayuda.

Conque el pasado, ¿eh? Había tanto que rascar ahí, _tantísima_ mierda que sacar y tan poca valentía para ponerse a ello. El Akashi que estaba ante él poco tenía que ver con el Akashi del que se despidió en Teikou. Ese día irrumpió de vez en cuando en la mente de Nijimura en forma de recuerdo borroso. Casi como una pesadilla que nunca llegó a saber si fue verdad. ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? ¿También se había inventado el partido bochornoso contra Meikou en las nacionales o qué?

Akashi había cambiado una y otra vez, y eso en sí a Nijimura le traía sin cuidado. Solo necesitaba comprobar que Akashi estaba bien, que había pasado página desde aquel entonces. Aunque sonsacárselo no parecía del todo una buena idea. No todo el mundo estaba cómodo revelando las partes más turbias de su vida —Nijimura el primero— y nadie iba a salir ganando por poner a Akashi en un compromiso desagradable.

Había que disfrutar de la noche y dejar los problemas a un lado. Tanto Nijimura como Akashi se merecían ese capricho.

—Oye, se está haciendo un poco tarde —espetó Nijimura al darse cuenta de la hora que era—. ¿No tienes que volver a Kyoto o algo?

—Este fin de semana lo paso en Tokio, así que no hay por qué preocuparse —Akashi miró el reloj—. Aunque sí que sería conveniente volver a casa.

—Vale, pues pagamos y te acompaño. Y antes de que digas nada, _no_, no te voy a dejar volver solo.

—Me lo esperaba —Akashi se levantó y se colocó el chaquetón con gracia. Nada que ver con los movimientos toscos de Nijimura—. Eso sí, yo también seré intransigente y no te permitiré pagar. Este es mi regalo de bienvenida.

Nijimura lo miró con ganas de cruzarle la cara y luego besarle las heridas. Por una parte le agradecía el gesto amable a Akashi, pero por otra, esa que le desinflaba el orgullo como un globo, no podía consentir que un chico menor que él pagase la cena. ¡Así casi daba la impresión de que acababan de tener una cita!

—¡Oye, Akashi, que no soy pobre! ¡¿Y cómo voy a dejar que pagues tú?! —preguntó Nijimura con voz envenenada y mejillas sonrosadas.

—Como ya he dicho, es un regalo. Te aconsejo que lo aceptes.

Akashi, que no iba a consentir ningún tipo de protesta, avanzó para pagar y salió del restaurante como si fuese el dueño de la ciudad. Nijimura suspiró y lo siguió, que era lo que había hecho de una forma u otra desde que se conocieron.

—Joder, qué frío hace fuera —los huesos de Nijimura se convirtieron en nieve. Akashi era inmune porque ya era de por sí un cubito de hielo viviente.

—No tienes por qué acompañarme si no te apetece. Agradezco la intención.

—¿Qué? ¿Te crees que voy a retirar lo dicho porque haga frío? Menuda idea tienes tú de mí.

—La idea que tengo de ti… —Akashi sonrió y eso ya fue suficiente para que Nijimura entendiese todo, pero no comprendiese _nada_.

Akashi, Akashi. Siempre haciéndole sentir cosas raras y poniendo patas arriba todo lo que Nijimura creía saber. Sí, ese era el momento en el que Nijimura se dijo a sí mismo _eh, estaría bien besar a Akashi_. Eso sí, no iba a ser tan tonto e imprudente como para hacerlo. Era una mala idea, eso sin duda. ¿Cómo iba a _besar_ a Akashi? Tenía que reprimir sus impulsos, acompañar a Akashi y luego vagar por las calles vacías de Tokio hasta pillar un taxi baratucho e ir a tientas por casa para no despertar a nadie.

Así que mientras Nijimura razonaba por qué besar a Akashi sería la peor idea que podría tener, fue y agarró a Akashi por el brazo, lo empujó contra la pared y le besó sin importarle nada más. ¿Desde cuándo él, un hombre que vivía de corazonadas e impulsos, se iba a dejar amansar por su cerebro?

Parecía que aquel beso era un punto más en el plan elaborado de Akashi. Si lo era —que tenía toda la pinta de serlo—, era más que bienvenido. A Nijimura le supo a gloria. Sobre todo cuando Akashi, risueño y achispado por algo que no podía ser alcohol, pasó una mano por el cabello de Nijimura y lo atrajo aún más hacia sus labios.


	7. Futuro

_¡Y ya llegamos al capítulo final! Me ha costado un montón, pero espero que os guste al menos un poquitín. Dicho eso, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y/o añadido la historia a favoritos! Se agradece un montón._

* * *

><p>Nijimura estaba convencido de que iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño. Ya había pasado noches así, completamente desvelado y con el cerebro centrifugando a tres mil revoluciones por segundo, pero esta vez no era por la enfermedad de su padre, las ojeras cada vez más visibles de su madre o la incertidumbre de si algún día habría lugar para él en Estados Unidos.<p>

Ya no era por nada de eso. ¡Y menos mal! Sino por el hormigueo que persistía en sus labios. Típico de Akashi: dejaba huella allá por donde pasaba.

Era un desvelo dulce, desde luego. Rememoraba con todo lujo de detalles su día con Los Milagros, su cita —sí, porque era una cita en toda regla— con Akashi, el beso que compartieron y lo que ello implicaba: Akashi también sentía algo por él.

De toda la gente que había en el mundo —de todos los _genios_ que conocía—, Akashi se fue a fijar en él. En _Nijimura Shuuzou_. Nijimura sonrió satisfecho contra la almohada, preguntándose cuánto le duraría esta racha de buena suerte.

* * *

><p>Lo único que hizo aquel domingo fue quedarse dormido leyendo un libro para Literatura, ver una película de los 80 con sus hermanos, mandarle un mensaje a Tetsuya anunciándole su llegada a Japón (por algún motivo, Tatsuya le respondió con un escueto "Lo sé. ¡Espero que nos podamos ver pronto!") y evitar las preguntas personales de la cotilla de su vecina.<p>

Un día de todo salvo productivo, vaya.

Ya de noche, sin saber bien qué hacer, decidió cometer una estupidez. Así era él. Buscó el partido de Teikou contra Meikou, aquel partido de la Generación de los Milagros que se tuvo que perder, y lo volvió a ver para buscar algún indicio de que ese Akashi _era_ Akashi pese a todo. Era imposible que Akashi fuese un encanto, luego se volviese un capullo integral y que después volviese a ser normal, ¿no? Ahí había gato encerrado.

La especialidad de Akashi siempre habían sido los pases, pero ahí no hacía nada. Estaba plantado amedrentando a los rivales y, en esas ocasiones aisladas donde Meikou tenía el balón, Akashi iba con pachorra a arrebatárselo como si fuese coser y cantar. Como si les pudiese leer la mente.

Uno de Meikou logró esquivar a Kise con una finta, pero Aomine acudió al rescate como si le estuviesen obligando. El chico del Meikou lo miraba horrorizado. Nijimura había sido víctima de la velocidad vertiginosa de Aomine en más de un entrenamiento, pero nunca había sentido _miedo_.

Enfocaron la cara del chico una vez más. Quizás porque debía de ser la estrella del equipo. Quizás porque, pese a todo, no perdía la sonrisa (de plástico) y la determinación. Era admirable, sí. Le recordaba un poco a alguien que conocía. Sí, sí, ¿pero _a quién_?

"_Mierda_", pensó Nijimura al ver la cara pixelada y casi llorosa de su amigo más reciente.

* * *

><p>Que un alumno de tercero irrumpiese en un aula de segundo era poco menos que todo un evento en algunos institutos. Así que cuando Nijimura entró más chulo que un ocho en la clase de Ogiwara, hubo alguno que se le quedó mirando como si fuese la nota discordante. Y lo era. Y no le podía importar menos.<p>

—_Ogiwara_.

—¡Hola, Nijim…! ¡Guau, espera! ¿Y esa cara?

Nijimura respiró hondo y se sentó en su mesa, mirando a Ogiwara fijamente a los ojos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

—Bueno, soy todo oídos —respondió Ogiwara con una sonrisa inquieta.

—No quiero contarte nada, sino que tú me lo cuentes _a mí_. Quiero me digas todo lo que recuerdes sobre tu partido contra Akashi Seijuurou y la Generación de los Milagros.

Una imagen valía más que mil palabras y la cara de Ogiwara por sí sola podría llenar enciclopedias enteras. Con todo, desembuchó y cantó como un pajarito. Le habló de su promesa con Kuroko, de lo importante que había sido Meikou para él, de su discusión con Akashi Seijuurou. Nijimura se preocupó al no sentirse del todo horripilado por aquella historia.

—Creo que ya no les guardo rencor —confesó Ogiwara con una sonrisa agridulce—. No sé si es porque el tiempo lo cura todo o porque Kuroko me ha dicho que han cambiado.

—A mejor, quiero pensar.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Tampoco me lo contó todo _todo_, pero sé que vuelven a ser amigos y…. bueno, eso es lo importante, ¿no? Vamos, que si hoy me dicen de jugar una pachanga amistosa, yo iría de cabeza.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú", pensó Nijimura sin decir nada. No se veía a sí mismo como alguien que se cortase un pelo a la hora de expresar sus opiniones, pero tampoco veía necesario echar más leña al fuego. Una parte minúscula de Ogiwara estaba dolida, y con razón.

—¡Pero no hace falta poner esa cara! —Ogiwara se rió flojito, clavando sus palillos en el arroz de su almuerzo— Vale que por aquel entonces fueron _crueles_, pero no creo que sean malas personas. Es más, cuando fui a ver el partido de Seirin contra Rakuzan, Akashi se portó bien cuando perdió y Kuroko y él parecían bastante amigos. Eso creo yo, vamos.

—Espera, _espera. _¿Me estás diciendo que el equipo de Akashi perdió… contra el de Kuroko?

—Sí, en la final de la Winter Cup del año pasado —la mirada de Ogiwara se iluminó de golpe—. ¡Fue increíble, en serio!

—_¡¿Akashi perdió?!_

—Sí —Ogiwara se encogió de hombros—. Por los pelos, porque fue un partido muy reñido, pero sí. Después de todo, hasta los genios son humanos, ¿no?

Nijimura lo miró sorprendido, sin saber bien qué decir. Había pensado cosas parecidas varias veces, casi siempre con un aire de duda de por medio, pero cuando lo decía Ogiwara con esa sinceridad arrolladora, parecía lo más obvio y _evidente_ del mundo.

—Hasta los genios pueden llegar a ser unos mocosos, querrás decir —corrigió Nijimura con una sonrisa—. Y límpiate el arroz de la cara, anda.

El toque que le dio Nijimura en la frente podría interpretarse —y no sin razón— como un abuso gratuito de autoridad solo por haber nacido un año antes. Podría serlo, ¿y qué? Lo que estaba claro, aunque solo Nijimura lo supiese, era que ese era el gesto dedicado a aquellos a los que quería. A sus mocosos.

* * *

><p>Cada parte de Nijimura quería volver a Akashi. Hablar con él, besarle esta vez con un poco más de cariño, escuchar su risa una vez más. Pero sobre todo <em>hablar<em>. El caso era que, como de costumbre, una cosa era lo que Nijimura pudiese _querer_ y otra muy distinta lo que pudiese _hacer_.

—¿Las pruebas del análisis? ¿Tan pronto? —Nijimura enarcó una ceja. Su madre le sonrió con dulzura.

—No tienes por qué ir al hospital mañana, cielo. Tienes planes, ¿no?

Nijimura iba a responder, pero lo único que consiguió fue desviar la mirada con timidez. Fijo que sus hermanos habían escuchado su conversación con Akashi. ¡Ni podía hablar por el móvil tranquilo en su propio cuarto! Menos mal que midió sus palabras y no se le escapó ninguna cursilería que pudiese delatarlo ante los oídos agudos de sus hermanos pequeños.

—Me lo voy a tomar como un sí —sonrió—. Shuuzou, ¿crees que tu padre y yo no nos preocupamos por ti? Siempre estás tan serio, tan agobiado… Relájate, cielo. Te mereces un buen descanso.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar de los enanos? ¿Y si…?

—Los enanos no son tan enanos como tú te crees, ¡dales un voto de confianza! —su madre le puso el dedo en el ceño, siempre arrugado y en tensión—. Hazlo por tu padre, ¿sí? Disfruta todo lo que él no está pudiendo disfrutar.

—¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Lo llevas claro si te piensas que voy a dejar que cargues tú sola con todo!

Su madre era una mujer de carácter dócil y risueño, pero tenaz en sus decisiones. Si ella decía "sí", no había cabida posible para un "no" o un "quizás". Eso había enamorado a su padre, pero a Shuuzou lo sacaba de quicio. ¡Qué tozuda!

—¡Y tú sí que lo llevas claro si te piensas que voy a quitarle la adolescencia a mi hijo! —alzó la voz más de lo necesario, haciendo que Nijimura se sintiese más estúpido e inmaduro que nunca— Shuuzou, agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo. Eres… eres el mejor hijo que podría haber deseado, cielo. Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti. Pero antes que responsable, quiero que seas feliz. Si vieses la carita que tenías cuando hablabas el otro día de tu reunión con los chicos del Teikou…

Lo peor de todo era que cada palabra de su madre era una verdad irrebatible. Tanto a ella como a su padre les había contado sus desventuras con sus excompañeros de Teikou —salvo el beso con Akashi, porque no tenía ninguna gana de terminar de matar a su padre— y se notaba que irradiaba felicidad por cada poro. Aunque su cara de limón a medio exprimir quisiese convencerles de lo contrario.

Sí, ya solo de pensar en volver a ver a Akashi le erizaba el vello. Como para no.

—Si pasa algo, llámame. Me da igual que sean buenas noticias o malas —dijo Nijimura con el mismo tono severo de su padre—. _Avísame_.

Su madre suspiró y lo miró como si fuese un caso perdido.

—A veces te mereces un toque en la frente más que nadie —dijo ella riendo con pena.

* * *

><p>Pese a estar estudiando en Kyoto —que para Nijimura era poco menos que el culo del mundo—, Akashi iba a Tokio con una frecuencia asombrosa. Vale que era la Golden Week y que querría descansar un poco en su casa de verdad, pero <em>aun así<em>.

No se iba a quejar, que conste. Era todo un placer volver a verle.

—Ey, Akashi.

—Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa de galán que, lejos de cumplir con su propósito, espantó a Nijimura.

Ya había sido terrible que Akashi hubiese intentado pagar la cena el otro día como para que ahora viniese con aires de grandeza.

—¿Todo bien?

—Muy bien, gracias. En Rakuzan estamos a punto de preparar el festival cultural, por lo que como presidente del consejo estudiantil tengo que encargarme de la burocracia. Como te podrás imaginar, últimamente estoy un poco ajetreado.

—"Un poco", dices. Capitán del equipo, presidente del consejo… Descansa un poco, ¿eh? Ni el primer ministro está tan ocupado como tú.

—He venido precisamente para descansar —admitió Akashi mientras guiaba a Nijimura a un parque lleno de estanques. Pilló de lleno a Nijimura comprobando si había recibido algún mensaje nuevo de su madre, pero por mera prudencia calló. Siempre había agradecido que Akashi no hiciese preguntas innecesarias.

No les hacía falta llenar cada milisegundo con frases vacías, sino que encontraban paz en el silencio y comodidad en cada palabra. Esa era una terapia contra el estrés que Nijimura podría adoptar de mil amores, de verdad. Incluso Akashi parecía más contento de lo normal mientras escuchaba de lejos el fluir de un riachuelo o las carcajadas de unos niños pequeños.

Akashi lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, consciente de que Nijimura no le quitaba la vista de encima. Seguramente ya habían vivido eso un millón de veces. Nijimura yendo al gimnasio tras las clases para entrenar, Akashi siguiéndole con una seriedad que un niño de trece no debería conocer y la seguridad de tenerse el uno al otro.

Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. Muy buenos. Por eso mismo a Nijimura le atormentaba pensar en lo que había sucedido ahí cuando ya no estaba. Por qué Akashi, el que estaba a su lado ahora mismo, se había convertido en la persona de la que se despidió en su graduación o en la peor pesadilla de Ogiwara.

—Oye, Akashi —aminoró el paso, aceleró sus pensamientos—. Recuerdo bien el día de mi graduación en Teikou y quiero pensar que tú también. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué _te_ pasó?

Akashi se acostumbró al paso de Nijimura, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. ¿Estaría pensando qué decir? ¿No querría soltar prenda? Nijimura no tenía ni idea ni paciencia. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era mirar al frente, soltar un "¡oh!" que sobresaltó a Akashi y caer de nuevo en el juego de sus propios recuerdos. Qué nostalgia. ¿Era así como se sentía la gente mayor todo el rato?

—¡Buah, qué recuerdos! —exclamó Nijimura, volviéndose hacia Akashi, que se obligaba a exhibir una sonrisa amable— En este parque venía cuando era un criajo. Creo que mis hermanos ni habían nacido, vaya.

—Parece francamente peligroso —Akashi miró con cautela un tobogán, como si se pensase que se le iba a caer en la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—Pues ya estaba todo así en mi época. Yo venía casi todos los días porque me quedaba cerca de casa. ¡La de moratones que me hice por culpa de esta mierda! —Nijimura le dio una patadita al tobogán, que no se derrumbó ante sus narices, pero sí hizo un ruido alarmante— Fijo que tú nunca viniste a un parque de estos, ¿no?

Akashi le respondió con una risa.

—Y estos columpios… —Nijimura apartó de un manotazo una hoja que yacía en la tabla de madera— No creo que aguanten mi peso…

—Están oxidados… —comentó Akashi con una pizca de asco.

Aun así, Akashi intentó balancearse con torpeza. Nijimura, ya en lo más alto, le lanzó una mirada burlona que no debió de parecerle del todo graciosa.

—Cuando eres un renacuajo, eso te da igual —Nijimura sonrió—. ¿Qué, no sabes columpiarte? ¿Quieres que te dé un empujón?

Esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que Akashi —él solito, cómo no— subiese de nivel, evolucionase y se convirtiese en el maestro de los columpios. Nijimura ya ni se sorprendía.

—Creo que tu ayuda no será necesaria, Nijimura-san —contestó Akashi todo satisfecho. Menudo mocoso, en serio.

—No te columpies muy fuerte, que esto se va a caer de un momento a otro.

Akashi parecía disfrutar de todos modos de aquel columpio roñoso y quebradizo. ¿Cuántas veces se habría montado en un columpio?

Fue entonces cuando Nijimura se dio cuenta de lo obsesionado que estaba con sus recuerdos. Con el pasado mejor. No se estaba haciendo ningún favor, no. La pregunta no era cuánto tiempo hacía que Nijimura iba a ese parque o cuántas veces había jugado Akashi en un columpio, sino cuándo sería la próxima vez. Si Akashi, al pasar por un parque dentro de otros tantos años, sonreiría rememorando el día en el que Nijimura y él hicieron el ganso en unos columpios.

Claro que para pensar en el futuro y disfrutar del presente, había que asegurarse de que el pasado quedase superado. Ahora o nunca.

—Akashi —Nijimura dejó de balancearse—. No sé si ya lo sabrás, pero yo antes era de armas tomar. Peor que Haizaki, diría yo.

Akashi también se detuvo y se dejó mecer con tranquilidad. Era grácil hasta cuando no hacía absolutamente nada.

—No me mires con esa cara, que te hablo en serio —refunfuñó Nijimura—. Una vez hasta me di una vuelta por el barrio con una moto robada.

—Es difícil de creer —mintió Akashi. Nijimura le dio un toque en la frente porque Akashi no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

—¡Oye, que es verdad! Era un niñato de mierda, lo peor de lo peor. No sé cómo mis padres me pueden seguir tratando como a un hijo después de todo lo que hice —clavó la vista en el suelo—. ¿Y sabes? No te voy a decir que estoy orgulloso de esa época, pero tampoco la voy a ocultar porque sí. Pasó, ¿no? Cambié y ahora soy un poco diferente. Y dentro de cinco años cambiaré otro poco. Es lo normal en una persona, ¿no crees? Madurar, digo.

No miró a Akashi ni un instante, pero sabía qué cara estaba poniendo. Cómo sus ojillos se estaban iluminando con una mezcla entre tristeza y admiración.

—Creo que lo importante es saber por qué eras cómo eras y qué te llevó a madurar.

—Qué me llevó a madurar… —Akashi se sonrió a sí mismo— Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, y creo que es un consejo que tendré en cuenta en el futuro. Sin embargo, mi problema es radicalmente distinto al tuyo.

—Soy todo oídos.

Para Nijimura significaba _mucho_ que Akashi estuviese dispuesto a abrir su corazón un poco con él. Que Akashi Seijuurou, rey de lo hermético, expresase sus verdaderos sentimientos ya era todo un logro de por sí, estuviese Nijimura de por medio o no.

—Tengo un "otro yo" —apretó los labios sin darse cuenta—. El que conociste durante tu graduación. Ahora no se manifiesta con frecuencia, pero sigue ahí.

Eso... no se lo esperaba, francamente. En su cabeza siempre había identificado al Akashi A y al Akashi B, pero siempre partiendo de la base de que eran la misma persona. Eso de las personalidades múltiples era algo que solo había visto en películas de ciencia ficción y asesinatos, no en la vida real. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a algo así.

—Y el de la final contra Meikou, ¿no? —la voz de Nijimura sonó más agria de lo que debería, tal y como demostró la expresión dolida de Akashi— Mierda, no lo dije con _mala intención_. Vale, tu situación y la mía no son iguales, pero creo que en el fondo sí lo son.

—Soy todo oídos —repitió Akashi con un intento educado de retintín.

—Nos desviamos un poco de nuestro camino en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Yo porque fui imbécil y tú… —Nijimura puso una mueca— porque te dejaste llevar por tu otro yo, supongo. El caso es que aquí estamos, de nuevo con las riendas. El motivo es distinto, pero el resultado es el mismo.

—Es un punto de vista interesante, Nijimura-san —Akashi se balanceó un poco y, quizás fracasando adrede, no fue capaz de llegar tan alto como antes—. Puede que sí que necesite tu ayuda pese a todo.

Nijimura bajó de un salto —en el que casi perdió el equilibrio _y sí_, Akashi estaba conteniendo la risa— y se colocó detrás de Akashi, pensándose _dónde_ poner las manos como si fuese un mimo en plena acción y no ayudando a otra persona a columpiarse.

—Deja de reírte o te quedas sin balanceo.

—Oh, ¿acaso me estoy riendo?

Lo dijo tan serio que podía sonar sincero a oídos de un desconocido, pero Nijimura era más receptivo que una antena parabólica y supo que era una trola de las grandes, gordas y fétidas. Así que se plantó frente a Akashi, que tenía los labios temblorosos —¡lo sabía!— y le pellizcó la frente porque _se lo merecía_.

Ahora sí, Nijimura volvió a su sitio y le dio el empujón de marras a Akashi. Su espalda estaba calentita, casi tanto como las mejillas de Nijimura.

Estaba tan perdido en su momento con Akashi —no era la situación más romántica de su vida, pero estaba con Akashi y eso era lo importante— que tardó en reaccionar ante el _bip bip_ frenético del teléfono móvil. Mierda. _Su padre_. Las pruebas del análisis.

Se apartó con cuidado de los columpios y soltó lo que en aquel momento sonó como el último suspiro de su vida. No sería de extrañar que Akashi estuviese dejando de mecerse y que ahora, mientras Nijimura oía la sintonía reverberando en cada recoveco de su cuerpo, le estuviese mirando sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Hola? —la voz de Nijimura sonó firme, aunque su cuerpo estuviese tembloroso.

Era su madre, _claro que era su madre_. Entre lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas le leyó como pudo los resultados del análisis.

Nijimura perdió la fuerza en las piernas, pero no cayó.

¿Cómo iba a caer, si acababa de descubrir que su padre estaba mejor? Esa sí que era una victoria en toda regla. Y eso que le habían dicho en Estados Unidos que ya no había esperanzas posibles. ¡Ja, la familia Nijimura al completo se iba a reír en sus caras!

Nijimura era consciente de que, en el fondo, eso no significaba que su padre hubiese superado por completo su enfermedad. ¡Ya querría él! Pero era un paso de gigante.

Cómo quería correr y abrazar a su madre _por ser tan fuerte_, a su padre y su resistencia de toro bravo, a sus hermanitos una y mil veces. Así, con los nervios a flor de piel, cualquiera que lo viese se pensaría que estaba loco de atar.

Nijimura se dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de que el paisaje estaba un poco más borroso de lo normal. Lo único que distinguía bien era una mancha roja que se acercaba a paso lento.

—Akashi… Mi padre…

—Enhorabuena, Nijimura-san. Lo digo de todo corazón: _enhorabuena_ —le regaló la sonrisa más bonita que Nijimura había visto jamás en él—. Espero que esta sea la primera de una infinidad de buenas noticias.

Tras cada palabra formal de Akashi, se escondía una sinceridad difícil de negar. ¡Claro que se alegraba por Nijimura! No debía de querer que nadie más viviese lo mismo que él con su madre.

Nijimura quería decirle _tantísimas_ cosas, pero no era la mitad de elocuente que él. Akashi fijo que tenía la frase adecuada para darle las gracias, para decirle que le quería, para desearle la mejor suerte del mundo en su vida. Que Nijimura no tuviese ese don solo le impulsaba a hablar por medio de acciones.

Acciones como, por ejemplo, abrazar a Akashi con la intención de no soltarlo nunca. Jamás de los jamases. Supo que era un buen plan cuando notó los brazos de Akashi a su alrededor, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

La euforia de la recuperación lenta, pero segura de su padre, sumada al calor del abrazo del chico que le gustaba auguraban que el corazón de Nijimura explotase de un momento a otro. Y no estaba él para esos trotes, no. Ya suficientes problemas cardiovasculares había en la familia para que ahora hubiese otro caso más.

Akashi debía de estarse riendo para sus adentros al sentir las patadas karatekas del corazón de Nijimura rebotando contra su pecho.

—Vale, ya está. Olvida que esto ha pasado y dime qué quieres hacer ahora —espetó Nijimura con vergüenza, siendo lo suficiente cauto como para deshacer el abrazo y demasiado estúpido para no darse cuenta de que se estaban dando la mano.

—Pues… —Akashi echó un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió con autosuficiencia— Me gustaría volver a jugar al baloncesto contigo, Nijimura-san.

—Eso la próxima vez, que ahora no tenemos balón. ¿Otra idea más?

—"La próxima vez" —la sonrisita satisfecha de Akashi no hacía más que crecer, en sintonía con la vergüenza de Nijimura—Me halaga saber que estoy presente en tus planes. Está bien, podemos ir a celebrar la salud de tu padre con comida rápida.

—Oye, deja de meterte conmigo —frunció los labios—. Te prometo que jugaremos al baloncesto, ¿vale? Para que sea algo más igualado, podemos llamar al resto de los mocosos.

—Trato hecho. Convendría sellar esta promesa como es debido.

En la enciclopedia mental de Nijimura, que cabe destacar que no era muy amplia, sellar un trato implicaba algo así como estrechar las manos. Como los ejecutivos y demás peces gordos. Para Akashi, sin embargo, lo ideal era darse un piquito en los labios.

Provocación en toda regla, típico del estilo de Akashi.

Nijimura no se iba a quejar, ¿eh?

* * *

><p>—¡SHUUUUZOU!<p>

Los gritos de su hermano nada más llegar a casa fueron la mejor bienvenida que podría haber deseado. Nijimura se dejó abrazar, sin oponer resistencia: era otro momento donde las palabras sobraban.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Papá está mejor!

—Debió de enterarse de que sacaste un 8 en Naturales, ¿eh? Así cualquiera se pone mejor.

El pobre mocoso creyó parte de la mentirijilla de Nijimura y sonrió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mejor verlo así que disgustado, de eso no cabía duda.

Cuando la sonrisa de su hermano se volvió _un pelín_ más socarrona, Nijimura supo el tipo de comentario que le iba a caer de un momento a otro.

—Shuuzou, hueles a colonia de señor viejo y millonario.

—Te voy a dar _tal patada_ que el que va a estar en el hospital no será papá, sino tú —ladró Nijimura dándole un capón a su hermano pequeño.

Aun así, con violencia gratuita incluida, Nijimura no podía negar que se sentía pletórico de alegría. _Feliz_. Ya solo le quedaba mandar un mensaje a cierta persona para completar un día que le había salido redondo.

* * *

><p>Ya ni hacía falta preguntarse por qué el objeto de la suerte de Midorima era una foto de Kise. <em>Mejor no saberlo<em>.

—Mi objeto de la suerte de hoy es la imagen de alguien que me saque de quicio. Senpai, ya que eres Cáncer como yo, te permito tocarla.

Menos mal que _nadie_ le preguntó. Kise, como no podía ser de otra manera, se puso a protestar, Aomine se rió de él y Kuroko asentía a todo con vehemencia. También había un grandullón pelirrojo con cejas raras que intentaba contener la risa. ¿Que qué pintaba ese tiparraco ahí? Ni idea.

—Pobre Ki-chan… —sonrió Momoi— Por cierto, Nijimura-senpai, Mukkun no va a poder venir al final.

—Vive en Akita, ¿no? No creo que le apetezca bajar hasta aquí cada semana.

"Igual que Tatsuya", pensó Nijimura con una mueca de pato. El mundo era un pañuelo, sí, pero ya sería difícil que esos dos se conociesen, ¿no? Sabiendo cómo era la naturaleza de Tatsuya, no le extrañaría que hubiese convertido a Murasakibara en un macarra de barrio.

¿Que por qué Nijimura estaba haciendo hipótesis sobre la vida de dos personas que seguramente no se conocían? Seguramente era por haber compartido más de dos palabras con Midorima, que contagiaba su rareza.

—Ya, qué pena… Y, bueno, intenté contactar con Haizaki-kun, pero… —agachó la cabecita con tristeza— no da su brazo a torcer. Supongo que aún no está listo, aunque creo que si hablases tú con él, podría cambiar de opinión.

—Claro que cambiaría de opinión —Nijimura chasqueó la lengua—. Si eso es lo que quiere, que vaya a por él y lo arrastre.

No iba a consentir que Haizaki se escabullese de estas minirreuniones porque sí, y menos aún cuando Kise le contó que Haizaki ahora se había convertido en un rastas. Nijimura tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y reírse de él las veces que hiciesen falta.

—Entonces solo falta Akashi, ¿no? —preguntó Aomine con poco interés— Qué raro, llegando _tarde_.

—Tú no hables, que de no ser por mí, tú aún estarías en pijama.

—¿Pero qué dices, tonta? No inventes, que fui yo el que te dio prisa porque tú no sabías qué ponerte para seducir a Tetsu.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tetsu-kun, no le hagas caso! ¡Se lo está inventando todo!

Nijimura ya echaba de menos las peleas constantes entre Aomine y Momoi, por no mencionar el bullying gratuito hacia Kise, que le susurraba algo al oído a Kuroko mientras señalaba hacia delante. Nijimura, pese a saber de qué —o de _quién_— se trataba, se volvió de todos modos.

—¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE! Uff, es que no encontraba dónde dejar la bici. Qué caos.

—¿O-Ogiwara-kun?

—Pero bueno, Ogiwara, reserva tus energías para el partido.

Ogiwara miró a Kuroko, Kuroko miró a Ogiwara, Kise y Aomine miraron a Nijimura, Midorima miró a Momoi, Momoi sonrió porque lo sabía todo aunque nadie le hubiese contado _nada_.

Nijimura se vio obligado a explicar _que sí, que conocía a Ogiwara _y que _fui el capitán de Teikou, tío, así que deja de poner esa cara de membrillo_. Salvo Aomine y Midorima, que estaban un poco incómodos por tener que compartir cancha con un tipo al que apenas conocían (y al que, al parecer, le habían dado una paliza de campeonato), los demás parecieron contentos como unas castañuelas. Sobre todo Kuroko.

Esa era la forma que tenía Nijimura de pedirle perdón por haberle ignorado en Teikou, cuando le avisó de los cambios que se estaban gestando dentro del equipo. Prefirió no imaginarse lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir el pobre mocoso por aquel entonces, pero aun así lo hizo. Y se sintió culpable.

Así que verlo tan feliz con sus amigos no tenía precio.

Ya solo faltaba El Tardón con mayúsculas; Akashi Seijuurou. Si aquel día estaban ahí jugando al baloncesto, era porque Nijimura tenía que cumplir su promesa.

—Veo que ya estáis todos reunidos. Bien. Lamento el retraso.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

—No hables como si lo hubieses organizado tú todo, Akashi —Nijimura se acercó a Akashi con una sonrisa burlona.

Sabía que los demás mocosos estaban impacientes por ver cómo le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Akashi, pero no les concedió el placer. Lo peor era que Akashi sabía que Nijimura se estaba conteniendo, así que se sintió _poderoso_ y con la capacidad de pavonearse a su antojo. Normal: había amansado a una mala bestia.

(Momoi, Kuroko y Kise cuchicheaban algo entre risitas ahogadas, para que fuese aún todo más evidente)

—Mm, hola —saludó Ogiwara con vergüenza—. Se ve que ya somos dos los que llegamos tarde, ¿eh?

Akashi se quedó tenso un momento —parecía un gato ante el peligro— y Nijimura se vio obligado a darle una palmadita en la espalda, haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla para que _reaccionase_.

—Buenas tardes —Akashi se quedó en silencio, pensando qué decir. Kuroko lo miró preocupado—. Espero poder estar a la altura como rival.

Momoi le tuvo que dar un codazo a Aomine, al que se le escapó una risita porque _es gracioso que Akashi, que es bajito, diga eso_ (Kise, que tampoco era muy brillante, se reía también).

Ogiwara sonrió aliviado.

—¡Eso ni lo dudes! Tienes que saber que he mejorado un montón, ¿eh? Sobre todo desde que juego con Nijimura-senpai.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

—No me podría esperar menos de Nijimura-san —dijo Akashi con orgullo—. Estoy convencido de que será un partido interesante.

—Que te digo que yo no he hecho nada.

—Eso es algo que siempre dices, pero creo que todos los aquí presentes sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, ¿no es así, chicos?

Todos los mocosos, incluido Ogiwara, se quedaron sonriendo como pánfilos mientras contemplaban el sonrojo ridículo de Nijimura. Vaya. El más tonto de todos, Akashi, lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡Vale, basta de cháchara y sentimentalismos! Hemos venido a jugar, ¿no?

—Nunca me esperé que Nijimura-senpai fuese una persona tan tímida.

Akashi tuvo la osadía de dedicarle a Kuroko una sonrisa de _ay, si yo te contase_.

—¡Yo me pido ir con Kurokocchi!

—Yo no quiero ir con Kise-kun.

—¡Kuroko, tus amigos y tú sois la monda! —Ogiwara se empezó a desternillar él solito.

Mientras, el alto de las cejas deformes y Aomine estaban a grito pelado discutiendo a saber qué estupidez relacionada con la luz. Para pocas luces, ellos. Kise se sacaba una selfie con Midorima porque "así su suerte incrementaría un 34%" (que, según Midorima, eso era una vil mentira que Kise acababa de inventarse) y Momoi sonsacaba información a Ogiwara sobre la infancia de Kuroko.

Habían pasado varios años, pero todo parecía igual que siempre. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta todos los cambios que vivieron todos y cada uno de ellos con el tiempo. ¡Si ni siquiera estaban todos! Por no mencionar que el tal Kagami y Ogiwara eran los nuevos miembros de la familia y que Haizaki estaba en paradero desconocido. Murasakibara, por otra parte, estaría en algún lugar de Akita cebándose con chucherías.

—Qué recuerdos —murmuró Akashi, al lado de Nijimura. Otra escena que habían vivido infinidad de veces: el caos reinando ante sus narices y él tan contento.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, por lo que veo.

—Desde luego —Akashi sonrió—. Y sin ánimo de querer sonar como Kise, me gustaría ir en el mismo equipo que tú. Querría recordarte que sellamos un trato.

Lo que Akashi llamaba trato, en la mente de Nijimura era un besito simple que le supo a gloria. Bien pensado, no le importaría firmar más y más tratos siguiendo el método de Akashi.

—Lo que tú digas, capitán Akashi.

—Considero conveniente que, al menos hoy, ostentes tú ese cargo, capitán Nijimura.

Es que Akashi iba provocando y se pensaba que Nijimura era de piedra. O no. Sabía que la carne era débil y por eso se comportaba así, con esos contoneos ligeros y esa voz sugerente. Todo el amor inocente que acaloraba el pecho del Nijimura de secundaría se estaba transformando en algo más profundo e íntimo, pero también más animal. Que alguien le dijese a Akashi los efectos que causaba en el cuerpo de los demás y lo detuviese de una vez por todas.

Por si fuera poco, el único que estaba un poco pendiente de la conversación entre Akashi y Nijimura no era otro sino Midorima, que estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía pinta de no saber dónde meterse. Esa era la señal suficiente para deducir que sí, estaban dando vergüenza ajena con su flirteo descarado.

—Pff, lo importante es que juguemos juntos, ¿no? Da igual quién sea capitán.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque he de reconocer que me sorprenden tus palabras. El capitán Nijimura que yo conocía primaba la victoria sobre todas las cosas.

—El capitán Nijimura que conocías tenía trece años —Nijimura puso una mueca que casi rompió la fachada seria de Akashi—. ¿Sabes? Llevo _años_, lo que se dice _años_, sin jugar a un partido en condiciones, y más aún con vosotros. ¿Que si me gustaría darle una paliza a Aomine? Claro que sí, pero no he venido para eso. Lo que quiero es pasar un buen rato junto a ti. Con todos vosotros, digo.

—Ya veo. Me pregunto qué tipo de razonamiento te ha llevado a llegar hasta tal conclusión.

La realidad, ni más ni menos. Pasar de tenerlo todo —un equipo, victoria, salud de hierro— a no tener nada. Fue con la experiencia que Nijimura aprendió a valorar lo verdaderamente importante y aceptar que, aunque ganar era gratificante, más lo era disfrutar de un buen partido sin inquietudes de por medio y dejarse llevar por la adrenalina.

Esperaba que Kuroko no le pudiese leer la mente, porque seguramente estaría orgullosísimo de él.

—Si tú supieras —dijo Nijimura con media sonrisa—. Oye, y deja de desmotivarme, que estoy aquí para jugar.

—Oh, no puedo consentir que eso suceda. Veamos: si perdemos, seré yo quien te dé un toque en la frente —Akashi se frotó la frente con cuidado—. Aún conservo la marca del otro día.

Nijimura le apartó el flequillo con los dedos y vio de primera mano el minichichón de Akashi. Se lo acarició con el dedo pulgar y, a saber por qué, debió de darle cosquillas a Akashi. Qué chico más raro.

—Vale, me parece justo. Pero espero que no intentes perder adrede, que ya te veo venir.

—Puede que mi visión sobre la victoria haya cambiado en estos últimos tiempos, pero bajo ningún concepto buscaría la derrota. Sobre todo porque eso sería una falta de respeto hacia el contrincante, ¿no crees?

Ambos miraron a Ogiwara, que seguía haciendo el ganso con Kuroko y Momoi como si con él no fuese la cosa. Nijimura nunca había jugado contra él en un partido serio, pero estaba convencido de que era un oponente ideal. Ya las ganas que ponía en cada uno contra uno con Nijimura eran increíbles, casi dignas de elogio. Adoraba el baloncesto, igual que cualquiera de los demás mocosos, y solo por eso se merecía un partido que fuese imposible de olvidar. Nijimura sonrió satisfecho. Akashi también había madurado tantísimo en tan poco tiempo que era difícil no sentir admiración por él.

—Pues mira, te tengo que dar la razón. ¿Y si ganamos qué?

—Si ganamos… Ya veremos qué sucederá. No creo que sea algo que podamos discutir a merced de oídos indiscretos.

—Dilo claro: estás hablando de Midorima.

—¡No os estoy espiando!

Tanto Nijimura como Akashi se rieron, sin importarles mucho que Midorima estuviese refunfuñando él solo o que Momoi, una vez más, los mirase con cara de saberlo _todo_. Nijimura no se iba a emperrar en negar algo tan evidente como que estaba coladito por Akashi Seijuurou. Eso podría haberlo hecho con catorce años, ¿pero ahora? ¿Merecía la pena no ser sincero?

Eso sí, tampoco se veía tan confiado como para confesarle a Akashi esas Dos Palabras Mágicas. Aún faltaba para eso, aunque Akashi estuviese luchando contra viento y marea para sonsacárselas y hacerle quedar en ridículo. Claro que estaba tratando con Nijimura Shuuzou, el que hablaba más con acciones que con palabras. Quería a Akashi, Akashi lo quería a él y, ¿lo mejor? Que los dos lo sabían. Si ganaban el partido —no sería fácil, teniendo a Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko y Kagami como oponentes—, Nijimura se dejaría llevar y le daría un beso de película delante de todos. Alguno habría por ahí que se sorprendería (Aomine), pero Akashi ya estaría más que preparado. No por nada podía leer a Nijimura como un libro abierto.

Por otra parte, si perdían… pues nada, ¡a exigir la revancha! Una, dos, o las que fuesen. Podrían ser cien derrotas, que para Nijimura no serían más que cien batallas donde disfrutó a lo grande. Además, así ya tendría excusa para volverse a reunir con sus mocosillos, esa gente que sacaba lo mejor de él. Sí señor, si había algo prometedor —tal y como aprendió Nijimura Shuuzou en aquel momento— era el futuro.


End file.
